Aller de l'avant
by kadronya
Summary: Quand on regrette ses actes, qu'on culpabilise, il est difficile d'oublier et d'aller de l'avant. Bella et Edward vont-il réussir à passer au-dessus de leur passé commun? Rien n'est moins sûr...
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui, me voila avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je sais, je sais, j'abuse comme je ne vous ai pas encore publié la suite de « Quatre vies à relier », « Malefoy et Granger ou comment atteindre le 7****e**** Ciel » et « Breaking Sunset », mais cette histoire était dans ma tête et ne voulait pas en sortir tant que je ne l'écrivais pas alors voilà…**

**En espérant malgré tout qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Katty**

.

.

**.**

**MOVING FORWARD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Point de vue de Bella Swan :**

**.**

J'ai toujours aimé la neige.

Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que je revenais chaque année à Forks, voir mon père –Charlie Swan- à la fin décembre, car dans cette petite bourgade de l'Etat de Washington, en hiver, la neige remplaçait la pluie qui tombait constamment.

Je vivais à Phoenix depuis mes années de fac, refusant de suivre ma mère –Renée Dwyer- à Jacksonville, en Floride, quand mon beau-père avait été muté là-bas afin d'intégrer sa nouvelle équipe de baseball et même si j'adorai mon père, je ne voulais pas retourner vivre à Forks après les deux affreuses années de lycée que j'y avais passé.

Et pourtant, je m'y rendais chaque année depuis cinq ans parce que je voulais voir la neige et passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec mon père que je ne voyais pas du reste de l'année.

Je n'espérai rien d'autre, du moins, c'était ce que j'essayai de me convaincre.

Le reste de l'année, j'enseignais la littérature anglaise à la grande université de Phoenix et j'étais plutôt heureuse de ma vie, même si je savais qu'elle était plutôt terne et insipide : Je n'avais pas de petit-ami, très peu d'amis, seulement un bel appartement et un chat nommé Max.

Mon père fut heureux de me recevoir chez lui mais comme il ne cuisinait quasiment pas, il n'y avait rien dans ses placards et frigo pour nous concocter un diner alors –et malgré sa persistance à vouloir nous acheter des pizzas- je profitai de l'excuse pour aller à l'épicerie de la ville.

Comme les années précédentes, je remarquai que rien n'avait changé à Forks : Il y avait toujours les mêmes vieilles voitures, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes bâtiments. Aucune nouveauté ne semblait être apparut pour égayer la vie des habitants de cette ville et quelque part, je trouvai ça déprimant.

Alors je redirigeai mon attention sur la neige qui avait déjà envahie mon nouvel environnement avant de lever la tête vers le ciel afin de voir les flocons tomber du ciel par milliers avant de sentir un vrai sourire fleurir mes lèvres.

La neige m'apaisait tout comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé à la période la plus sombre de mon existence. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, redonner espoir et me donnait la force de continuer à vivre cette vie qui ne me plaisait plus vraiment.

Je ne prêtai pas attention aux gens qui m'entouraient, me moquant complètement de les voir me dévisager mais je me figeai quand j'entendis une voix s'élever dans les airs, non loin de moi :

-Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

Je ne cherchai même pas à me retourner vers son origine car même si plus de huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais entendu, je la reconnus très facilement et je ne voulais pas avoir affaire avec sa propriétaire.

Je l'ignorai royalement et me dirigeai calmement vers l'épicerie tout en me demandant tout de même ce qu'Alice Cullen faisait à Forks, elle qui prônait, à l'époque du lycée, qu'elle ferait carrière à New York en tant que styliste de mode pour personnes célèbres et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais en ville. Car si elle était là, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que son frère jumeau le soit aussi et j'ignorai comment j'allai réagir en revoyant Edward après tout ce temps.

Arrivée à destination, je parcourus les allées à la recherche des ingrédients pour des lasagnes, réservant ceux pour le repas de noël pour mon expédition à Port Angeles comme cette ville fournissait plus de choses que Forks. Je payai ensuite mes achats à la caisse après avoir salué quelques personnes qui me reconnurent.

La soirée avec Charlie se passa tranquillement.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup et très vite, je me retrouvai dehors, en direction du petit parc de l'hôpital de Forks malgré la nuit tombée depuis quelques heures et le froid mordant qui accompagnait les flocons de neige.

Je m'assis sur le petit banc sur lequel je m'étais installée dix ans plus tôt et sortis de mon sac la vraie raison de mon voyage en Washington : La seule et unique photo de mon bébé décédé avant même d'être né.

Et pour la première fois en quelques années, je ne pleurai pas même si je me rappelai encore de la sensation de perte que j'avais ressentie quand j'avais procédé à l'avortement, à la dépression qui avait suivis cet acte médical que j'avais choisi de faire pour satisfaire tout le monde.

.

_« Je ne veux pas être père à dix-huit ans, Bella ! Débarrasses-toi-en parce que moi, je ne serais pas là pour lui ou pour toi si tu le gardes ! »_

_._

_« Mais dans quelle folie tu t'es plongée, Bella ? Tu sais pourtant que devenir parent aussi jeune détruit toute une vie ! Même si je t'aime, regarde ton père et moi ! Cette épreuve nous a séparé ! »_

_._

_« Et que comptes-tu faire, Bella ? Je suis peut-être le Chef de police de Forks mais je n'ai pas les moyens financiers de m'occuper de tous les deux même si je veux bien t'aider à élever ton enfant ! Et puis tu as pensé à tes études ? A toutes les expériences que tu vas manquer en ayant un bébé ? Sans parler du fait qu'Edward ne veut pas faire partis de vos vies ! Que vas-tu devenir ? »_

_._

_« Tu savais que la nouvelle est en cloque ? Il parait qu'elle a fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour piéger Edward et le garder auprès d'elle !_

_-Ah, bon, tu es sûre ? Je l'ai vu ce matin avec Lauren et ils ne faisaient pas que parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_-C'est bien fait pour Swan, ça ! En plus, avoir un bébé à dix-huit ans, franchement ! Elle va devenir la risée de toute la ville, déjà qu'elle est au centre de toutes les discussions ! »_

_._

_« Tu es sûre de ton choix, Bella ? Ma femme et moi serons toujours là pour t'aider même si Edward refuse d'assumer ses responsabilités._

_-Jusqu'au jour où votre fils fondera sa propre famille, murmurai-je, acide. Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Il ne m'a causé que des problèmes même s'il m'aura apprit à voir les vrais visages des gens qui m'entourent._

_-Bella…_

_-Non ! coupai-je vivement, me sentant au bord de la rupture. Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Finissons-en ! »_

_._

_« C'est fini, souffla Carlisle alors que je gardai mes yeux ouverts rivés vers le plafond, ressentant encore les contractions que les médecins m'avaient provoqués pour procéder à l'avortement. Comment tu te sens ?_

_-Vide._

_-Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Bella._

_Mais je ne l'écoutai déjà plus, me noyant dans les regrets qui me bouffaient depuis que j'avais décidé de tuer mon bébé. »_

.

Je me rappelai être sortie de l'hôpital quelques heures à peine après l'intervention et m'être difficilement dirigée vers le parc dans lequel je me trouvai avant de m'asseoir sur ce fameux banc à ressasser ce que je venais de faire.

Je venais de mettre fin à la vie d'un être vivant qui n'avait rien demandé.

_Mon_ enfant.

Tout ça parce que je m'étais laissée persuader par mon entourage que de mettre un terme à ma grossesse me serait « bénéfique ».

Je les avais écoutée, perdue dans ma découverte et ma rupture avec Edward, alors que j'aimais déjà le petit être qui grandissait en moi sans même m'en rendre compte.

Et c'est cette conviction qui m'avait détruite à petit feu après l'avortement.

Je me souvins avoir sortis la première et seule échographie de mon bébé sur ce banc et avoir éclaté en sanglots.

Je n'avais jamais pu m'en remettre et avais passé le reste de mon année scolaire puis ma terminale dans un brouillard complet, seule, dépressive mais Ô combien travailleuse.

Angela Weber avait été la seule personne que je laissai m'approcher, la seule à pouvoir m'aider dans ma souffrance, à calmer mon obsession à être la meilleure dans chaque matière que je suivais au lycée afin que je puisse avoir la vie rêvée que tout le monde voulait que je vive sans mon bébé.

Je ne l'avais pas tué pour rien même si je n'arrivai pas à surpasser son absence, sa mort que j'avais moi-même provoquée.

Chaque mère que je voyais avec leur enfant au fil des années qui avaient suivis me rappelait ce que j'aurais dû avoir, ce que je n'aurais plus.

Aujourd'hui, mon enfant aurait eu neuf ans.

Et comme ce fameux jour où j'avais mis fin à ses jours, il neigeait.

Je me souvins avoir décidé de retourner à Forks, cinq ans après mon départ pour la faculté de Phoenix, pour revoir mon père que je n'avais qu'au téléphone. Après tout, lui et ma mère en avaient baver ces dernières années à cause de ma dépression et de la colère que je ressentais aussi à leur égard -même si Renée avait échappé au pire en allant vivre en Floride et ne m'appelait que rarement- que je devais bien faire l'effort de leur pardonner d'avoir voulu « le meilleur » pour moi.

Et ça avait été maladroit.

Sans parler du fait que retourner dans cette ville maudite avaient ramenés à la surface ce que j'avais fait et que j'avais éprouvé le besoin d'aller me repentir au parc.

Et ça devint mon pèlerinage annuel.

Tous les ans, je revenais à Forks à cette période de l'année où mon bébé aurait dû naitre et tentais de faire mon deuil qui tournait toujours en mini dépression que seule la neige parvenait à contenir car elle semblait partager ma peine en faisant tomber des milliers de larmes glacées que mon corps ne pouvait verser.

Ou alors il s'agissait de mon enfant qui, du ciel, m'apportait son soutien… ?

Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais combien, je me levai et décidai de marcher un peu dans les rues de Forks, insouciante de mon environnement, mes pensées plongées dans ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais pas avorté.

Aurai-je eu une fille ou un garçon ?

Aurai-je réussis à élever mon enfant, à nous faire vivre correctement ?

L'amour que je lui portai encore maintenant aurait-il suffit à combler les lacunes, les tourments de la vie ?

Et puis les questions laissaient place aux rêveries et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'essayais d'imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler mon enfant, la vie que nous aurions dû avoir, et j'arrivai, au fil du temps, à sourire de tendresse.

Oui, revenir à Forks était la meilleure thérapie que j'avais eu même si parler à certains professionnels m'avaient aidé à avancer.

Maintenant, au lieu de pleurer systématiquement, de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, sur mes rêves perdus, je parvenais à passer à autre chose, à laisser mon bébé dans le passé même si je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de le perdre quand j'entendis une voix masculine prononcer mon nom.

Edward.

Je le reconnaitrais n'importe où malgré les années qui étaient passées sans que je ne le vois ou n'entende sa voix.

Je relevai la tête et croisai ses émeraudes qui firent, sans que je ne le contrôle, battre mon cœur plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

.

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre ?**

**La suite est déjà écrite mais je vais attendre un peu avant de vous la poster, afin de prendre un peu d'avance dans tous mes écrits…**

**A bientôt, ici ou ailleurs !**

**Katty**


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, je ne fais pas souvent de remerciements « personnalisés » mais j'avais envie de saluer **Rania**,** Grazie**, **littlemissbelly**,** tacha vaillant**, **Olivia.K.A**,** birginie**,** my-fiction-twilight**,** veronika crepuscule**,** armalys**,** nina**,** Habswifes**,** emi**,** nana10**,** lily**,** adore you et bella-lili-rosecullensister **qui m'ont laissés de belles reviews –euh… des comment^^ Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage et aux filles qui se reconnaitront, de continuer à me suivre depuis le début sans apparemment se lasser de mon style d'écriture !

Bien évidemment, je n'oublis pas les autres lecteurs (plus de 375) et ceux qui ont mis cette nouvelle fiction en alerte (22) ou en « favorite story » (13) ! Je vous dédie d'ailleurs à tous ce nouveau chapitre que je publie un peu plus tôt que prévu !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Point de vue d'Edward Cullen :**

**.**

Je venais enfin de terminer ma journée à l'hôpital après y être resté près de vingt heures d'affilés –sieste et déjeuner rapide compris- à m'occuper de mes patients. Pas que je me plaignais, j'adorai ce que je faisais et être pédiatre me comblait.

Mes parents, quoi qu'un peu surpris de mon choix de revenir à Forks après avoir passé mes années de facultés et début d'internat à New York, avaient été ravis de me voir revenir au bercail, surtout après qu'Alice ait décidé d'ouvrir sa propre boutique de fringues à Seattle à sa sortie de licence.

En clair, tous les membres de la famille Cullen étaient réunis en Washington et menaient plus ou moins la belle vie : Carlisle et Esmé étaient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et Alice allait se marier à Jasper Withlock qu'elle avait rencontré à la faculté de Columbia.

Il n'y avait que moi qui étais célibataire et ça inquiétait ma mère qui désespérait de me voir enfin casé et père. Après tout, quand elle avait eu vingt-huit ans, elle nous avait déjà eut, ma sœur et moi.

Mais je n'étais pas intéressé par tout ça, du moins, je ne pourrais l'être qu'avec une seule personne.

Je soupirai profondément avant de me passer une main sur le visage que je frottai vigoureusement. Je ne voulais pas replonger dans ce sujet. Il était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite maison que j'avais fait construire non loin de chez mes parents, dans la forêt avoisinant la villa de mon enfance, espérant avoir la paix ce soir parce que même si j'adorai Alice, je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre me déblatérer tous les détails des préparatifs de son mariage.

Non, ce soir, j'avais envie de pizzas et d'une bonne bière.

Et alors que je savourai mon repas typiquement masculin, mon portable vibra, m'annonçant que j'avais reçu un message de Shiobban, une ancienne amie de la faculté :

_« Maggie va se marier »_

Quatre mots qui auraient dû me faire mal, me faire regretter ce que j'avais fait subir à mon ex petite-amie il y a deux ans, mais qui me procurèrent seulement un immense soulagement :

_« Transmets-lui tous mes vœux de bonheur, elle le mérite. »_

Parce que je la méritai pas, je ne méritai personne depuis que je m'étais rendu compte des conséquences de mes actes sur la seule personne que j'aimai réellement.

.

_« Je suis enceinte._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru, un jour, avoir l'impression de voir mon monde s'écrouler et pourtant à dix-huit ans, ce fut ce que je ressentais en entendant ma Bella prononcer cette simple phrase._

_-Que… Quoi ?_

_-Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle prise de sanglots. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je ressens… Je… Dis quelque chose !_

_Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais trop choqué par cette nouvelle pour prononcer quoique se soit._

_Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais je voyais dans les prunelles chocolat de la fille que j'aimai plus que tout que c'était la vérité et qu'elle était tout aussi désemparé que moi._

_La panique monta en moi, s'infiltrant dans tous les pores de mon corps jusqu'à m'aveugler complètement : Je ne voulais pas être père ! Et encore moins à dix-huit ans !_

_-Il faut que tu avortes !_

_-Que… Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle, prise de court._

_-Non mais tu saisis l'impact sur nos vie que ce… Cette _chose _aura sur nos vies ? Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être père à dix-huit ans, Bella ! Débarrasses-toi-en parce que moi, je ne serais pas là pour lui ou pour toi si tu le gardes !_

_Je n'avais même pas attendu qu'elle me réponde avant de prendre la fuite loin d'elle, de ce… Bébé qui grandissait en elle._

_Je ne pensai même plus à Bella qui pourtant continuait de sangloter derrière moi et qui devait sûrement avoir besoin de mon soutien. Soutien que je ne pouvais pas lui donner car je me sentais trahi._

_Trahi par celle qui comptait le plus pour moi. »_

_._

_« Bella est enceinte ? me demanda Alice à la première pause de la matinée._

_-Ne me parle pas d'elle ! rugis-je, hors de moi. Je ne veux plus rien à avoir affaire à elle ! Elle ne m'apporte que des problèmes !_

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses dire ça ! s'énerva ma sœur. Bella n'est pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire ! Tu as autant voire plus de torts qu'elle !_

_-A ouais et en quoi ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sous pilule !_

_-Tu ne sais pas que la pilule n'est pas à cent pour cent efficace, toi qui rêve de devenir médecin ? railla-t-elle avant que les traits de son visage en se charge à nouveau de colère. Bella est à un moment de sa vie où elle a le plus besoin de toi et toi, tu lui tourne le dos ! Et tu prétends l'aimer ? Si on m'avait dit il y a une semaine que mon frère était un beau salaud, je ne les aurais pas cru, mais tu en es bien un, voire le pire ! J'ai honte d'être ta jumelle !_

_Pour ne pas montrer que ses mots m'affectaient, j'interpellai la seule personne qui, je le savais, n'attendait que ça :_

_-Hey, Lauren !_

_-Salut Edward, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait aguicheuse. Tu n'es pas avec Bella aujourd'hui ?_

_-Non, je suis libre comme l'air !_

_Et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche, je m'en emparai de la mienne et échangeai un baiser fougueux qui scellerait enfin ma rupture d'avec Bella._

_Mais même si je devais me sentir heureux, je ne ressentais que dégoût envers moi-même, envers Lauren qui s'imaginait déjà tout un panel de choses qui ne se produira pas, envers Bella pour m'avoir mis dans cette situation. »_

_._

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! A quel point tu agis comme un irresponsable ! Ta mère et moi ne vous avons pas éduqués comme ça !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, répondis-je, faussement blasé alors qu'Esmé pleurait dans un coin et que mon père me regardait, déçu._

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi : Vous êtes trop jeunes pour devenir parents. Mais tu aurais au moins pu soutenir Bella, l'accompagner à l'hôpital et l'assister lors de l'avortement ! C'est la moindre des choses à faire après l'avoir mis dans cette situation !_

_-Elle m'a menti, murmurai-je. Elle m'a dit qu'elle prenait la pilule._

_-Arrête de rejeter la faute sur Bella ! C'est ton irresponsabilité le problème ! s'écria Carlisle, à bout de nerf. Tu n'assumes rien alors que cette grossesse est un simple accident ! Mais bon sang, quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux et grandir ? »_

_._

_« Elle a avorté, m'annonça mon père._

_-C'est bien, dis-je simplement._

_Il soupira, semblant complètement épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre._

_-Elle ne va pas bien et sans soutien, ça ne s'arrangera pas._

_Et alors ? Que voulait-il que j'y fasse alors que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à elle ?_

_-Et dire que j'ai eu l'audace de croire que tu allais enfin te réveiller et l'aider, souffla Carlisle face à mon silence plus qu'éloquent avant de sortir de ma chambre. »_

_._

_« Je te déteste, Edward ! cria ma sœur en entrant dans ma chambre. A cause de toi, Bella ne veut plus me parler !_

_-Et ben laisse-là toute seule ! m'écriai-je, énervé._

_-Bella est en pleine dépression ! Elle a besoin qu'on l'aide à aller mieux et jamais elle n'y parviendra toute seule avec tous ces idiots au lycée qui lui pourrissent la vie !_

_-J'en ai rien à cirer ! Maintenant, sors de ma chambre, rugis-je à bout de nerf._

_-Je te déteste, Edward ! »_

_._

Je soupirai lourdement en sortant de mes sombres pensées.

Je n'aimais pas repenser à ça, surtout après avoir compris la gravité de mes actes sur Bella au fil des mois qui avaient suivis l'avortement.

La voir se détériorer, se renfermer complètement sur elle-même, travailler ses cours comme une malade m'avait inquiété mais je n'avais pas osé m'approcher d'elle.

J'avais trop honte.

Alice et mes parents m'avaient pardonnés mon comportement avec le temps, mais pas moi.

A la fac, je m'étais moi aussi renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne vivais que pour mes études de médecine.

Puis j'avais rencontré Shiobban, avec qui j'avais plusieurs cours en communs, et on a sympathisé avant qu'elle ne me présente Maggie, sa petite sœur qui suivais le cursus journalistique du campus.

Ce fut le coup de foudre, _pour elle_.

Je n'éprouvai pour elle qu'une tendre affection que l'on ressent pour les membres éloignés de la famille, mais avec l'insistance de Shiobban -qui savait que j'avais connu une importante peine de cœur du temps du lycée- j'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance.

Notre « _relation » _dura cinq ans.

Cinq ans de médiocrité.

Cinq ans où je ne faisais que le strict minimum.

Cinq ans où Maggie se berçait d'illusions alors que je profitai de ce qu'elle m'offrait sans rien lui donner en échange.

Cette relation, au lieu de m'aider, ne fit que me montrer à quel point j'étais devenu pathétique.

J'étais toujours attaché à Bella et je m'en voulais, chaque jour un peu plus, d'avoir réagit comme un gamin paumé et effrayé.

Shiobban tentait de limiter les dégâts, mais Maggie s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je la laissais faire ce qu'elle voulait, par culpabilité à son égard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle d'emménager ensemble.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle de ses envies d'enfants.

Ça faisait à peine quelques mois que j'avais commencé mon internat au sein d'un cabinet privée de pédiatres et le fait d'avoir enfin un vrai salaire après toutes ses années d'études acharnées que mes parents avaient financés, Maggie avait cru qu'on allait enfin faire avancer notre relation à un niveau plus élevé :

_._

_« Il est grand temps qu'on se marie, Edward ! Qu'on ait des enfants ! »_

.

Je me rappellerais toujours d'avoir rit.

Rit sous l'incrédulité qui m'envahissait.

Rit sous l'absurdité de ses propos.

Rit de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvai bien malgré moi.

Puis la colère avait fait son apparition face à son obstination, comme si elle croyait encore et toujours que j'allais lui céder ses moindres envies avec un peu d'insistance comme j'avais eu la mauvaise habitude de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

_._

_« On s'aime, alors c'est quoi le problème ?_

_-Je ne t'aime pas, Maggie ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Quand est-ce que tu rentreras ça dans ton putain de crâne ? Depuis le début je te le rabâche, tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais en sortant avec moi, mais non ! Faut que tu t'acharnes ! Encore et toujours ! Mais cette fois, tu es allée trop loin ! C'est fini entre toi et moi ! Prends tes affaires et casses-toi !_

_-Mais… Mais je t'aime, sanglota-t-elle._

_-Barres-toi avant que je ne te fasse sortir de chez moi moi-même ! criai-je en envoyer valdinguer le décor sous la rage qui coulait dans mes veines, l'effrayant. »_

_._

Elle avait tenté de me faire changer d'avis par la suite en me suppliant de la reprendre, qu'elle m'aimait suffisamment pour accepter le fait qu'on n'aurait jamais d'enfants, qu'on ne se marierait pas, mais je n'avais pas céder.

Ni à elle ni à aucune autre.

Et les deux années qui ont suivis cette relation furent complètement consacrées à mon travail.

J'ai très vite pris la décision de revenir en Washington parce que je ne supportais pas de recroiser Maggie à tout bout de champs, d'en entendre parler par Shiobban qui m'annonçait qu'elle vivait très mal notre séparation, de continuer à vivre dans cette ville qui ne me correspondait pas.

J'avais besoin d'un retour aux sources.

Et quoi de mieux que de revenir là où j'avais vécus tous mes plus beaux moments, de retrouver le cocon familial ?

Les premiers mois qui suivirent mon déménagement furent éprouvant, moralement. J'avais l'impression de revivre mes deux dernières années de lycée et se fut vraiment éprouvant de revoir en face tous ses échecs. J'en arrivai même à redouter de sortir de chez moi, mais Carlisle et Esmé m'aidèrent, non seulement en me trouvant une place en or à l'hôpital de Forks, mais en me soutenant puis en me poussant à aller consulter un psychologue.

C'est ainsi que je rencontrai Jane Volturi, une femme au cœur aussi froid que la glace doublée d'une harpie à la langue plus acérée qu'une lame de couteau rouillée.

C'est avec elle que je suivis une thérapie intensive pendant un peu moins d'un an même si je retournais souvent la voir dans mes moments de déprime. Et là où j'avais cru qu'une femme aussi sournoise et directe qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu m'aider, je découvris au fil des séances qu'elle était une psychologue vraiment douée, prenant le mal par le mal.

J'allais maintenant mieux même si je refusai de sortir avec qui que se soit –et encore moins avec Lauren Mallory qui me harcelait depuis mon retour au bercail- même pour ne serait-ce qu'un coup du soir. Je m'occupais d'enfants, les soignant voire essayant de les sauver, essayant de me racheter sur le fait que j'avais condamné ma propre chair avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde quelques années plus tôt, brisant la vie de sa mère.

Mon travail était désormais toute ma vie.

Je soupirai en me frotter le visage de mes deux mains avant de me lever et aller me coucher, l'esprit encore embrumé de souvenirs.

.

**Et voilà un petit point de vue sur Edward pour en apprendre un petit peu plus sur le personnage avant de faire avancer l'histoire ! Qu'en avez-vous pensés ? A-t-il suffisamment « payé », à vos yeux, par le passé pour que vous lui pardonniez ses actes du lycée ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Katty**


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour l'attente, je n'avais plus de connexion internet, ayant déménagé dans ma nouvelle maison ! Heureusement, j'avais toujours mon ordinateur sous la main pour continuer à écrire !^^

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier **Grazie, littlemissbelly**,** frimousse30**,** erika shoval**,** birginie**,** Nodame**,** tacha vaillant**,** ranianada**,** Habswifes**,** lele64500**,** anayata**,** Adore Youu**,** nana10 **et** Zayrra **de m'avoir laissé une review ! C'est à vous tous que je dédis ce nouveau chapitre !

Aux autres, merci de me lire même sans laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs qui osent me lire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

**.**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent longues et laborieuses : J'avais enchainé plusieurs gardes de nuit pour remplacer un collègue en vacances et venais de perdre un enfant que je suivais depuis de long mois, atteint d'un cancer.

J'étais peut-être en pédiatrie –et pas en oncologie- mais je surveillai toujours mes patients, même s'ils changeaient de service et après avoir passé autant de temps avec le petit Royce qui venait de nous quitter, je m'étais vraiment attaché à lui.

Victoria et James Hunter, ses parents, furent désemparés mais me remercièrent de mon acharnement avant de quitter l'hôpital avec Bree et Riley –leurs deux autres enfants alors que je restai planté dans un couloir blanc, submergé par ma peine que je ne parvenais pas à ne serait-ce que canaliser.

Il en était toujours ainsi quand je perdais un enfant. Je le considérais comme un échec de plus, une autre chose sur lequel je n'avais pas assuré et qu'on pouvait me blâmer. Et ça faisait mal, vraiment mal car je faisais ce boulot pour me racheter et pas pour voir mourir d'autres enfants.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais au petit bar de la ville à boire une bière après ma fin de service. Je ne voulais pas rester chez moi, à broyer du noir. J'avais besoin de l'ambiance chaleureuse de cet endroit –Chez McCarthy »- que mon ami Emmett tenait.

Il y avait d'ailleurs une sacrée bonne ambiance car nous étions jeudi soir et que ce jour-là c'était toujours soirée karaoké. Presque tout Forks était présent à chanter, boire et rire. Même les plus âgés participaient alors que les jeunes jouaient aux petites stars.

Et alors que je riais de la prestation des lycéens de la Push, petite réserve indienne situé à vingt kilomètres de Forks, Alice –que je n'avais pas vu entrer- s'installa à mes côtés et commanda une bière.

Mais je ne me préoccupais pas d'elle, préférant m'amuser de la déclaration d'amour que le jeune Seth chantait de sa voix qui muait à la petite Kim qui rougissait de plaisir. Après tout, ma sœur allait encore parler de son mariage avec son Jazz.

Mais après quelques minutes de silence inhabituel de sa part, je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers elle et aperçus sa mine soucieuse :

-Ça va, Alice ?

-J'ai vu Bella aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc après avoir avalé une grosse gorgée de sa boisson alors que je m'étranglai de la mienne.

Je toussai bruyamment, passant outre les rires moqueurs qui résonnaient autour de moi, interloqué par ce que venait de dire ma sœur, n'arrivant pas à y croire alors qu'Alice me donnait de petites tapes dans le dos, plus anxieuse que jamais :

-Ça va, Edward ?

Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus, perdu dans mes souvenirs de ma rencontre avec la seule fille qui a su toucher mon cœur.

.

_Mike Newton me baratinait avec ses problèmes de cœur d'avec Jessica et même si je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, sa voix me tapait déjà sur le système alors que ça ne faisait que dix minutes que j'étais arrivé au lycée._

_Heureusement pour moi, Eric Yorkie vint à mon secours en m'annonçant que je devais me rendre au secrétariat et remplir mon rôle de président du conseil des élèves auprès de la nouvelle qui venait de débarquer dans notre bourgade. Sauf que ça ne me plaisait pas des masses de m'occuper d'une fille car ça me collait toujours aux basques !_

_Il n'y avait qu'à voir Lauren et sa clique qui me suivaient partout où j'allais… J'avais pas envie de rajouter une autre fille à la liste trop longue qui avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur moi._

_Le pire, je pense, c'est que je ne faisais rien pour les attirer à moi : Je ne jouais pas les Don Juan comme Mike ou abusait de ma popularité de bons sportifs comme Tyler Crowley. J'étais juste un garçon normal qui aimait étudier et faire partis du club de football américain du lycée._

_Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_ en entrant dans le secrétariat où madame Cope faisait son habituel discours de bienvenue._

_Tout d'abord, je fus frappé par une douce odeur florale, enivrante, que me projetait le ventilateur de la pièce. Puis je vis cette longue et belle chevelure brune/acajou qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais vu une telle couleur, les filles d'ici avaient des couleurs plutôt basiques, voire les cheveux décolorés qu'elles attachaient souvent, mais pas elle._

_Puis je fis descendre mes yeux sur sa douce silhouette et me surprenait à la voir en jean. Il aurait pourtant été normal de voir ses jambes couvertes vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors, mais j'étais tellement habitué à ce qu'à Forks, malgré la pluie et l'humidité qu'y régnait en maitre, les lycéennes revêtent des mini-jupes que j'étais étonné que ce ne soit pas aussi son cas._

_J'étais, sans le vouloir, interpellé par cette fille dont je n'avais pas vu le visage._

_-Ah, Edward, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama madame Cope. Isabella, continua-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune fille, je te présente Edward Cullen, le Président du conseil des élèves. Edward, voici Isabella Swan, la fille de Charlie qui nous vient tout droit de Phoenix !_

_Je restai statufié par son visage : De grands yeux chocolat qui sublimaient son visage pâle en forme de cœur, aux traits doux et fins, des lèvres roses et un petit nez légèrement retroussé. Elle était un concentré de beauté, le tout, sans artifice quelconque que les autres filles utilisaient régulièrement à outrance._

_-Bonjour, dit-elle simplement avant de rougir sous mon regard intense qui admirait sa beauté._

_Je me raclai la gorge avant de répondre de même._

_-Edward, Isabella commence la journée par les mathématiques, avec monsieur Varner. Peux-tu l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle ?_

_-Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je sans mal, toujours subjugué par elle._

_Isabella fronçait les sourcils avant de me suivre en-dehors du secrétariat puis dans les couloirs du lycée et ce simple geste me poussa à me reprendre._

_Je lui expliquais l'organisation du lycée, des salles, où se trouvait la cafétéria, les différents clubs qu'avait créé notre établissement… Sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot. Et ça me rendait perplexe parce que jusque là, n'importe quelle fille m'aurait déjà déballé toute sa vie, là où elle se taisait complètement. J'allais jusqu'à croire qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas, comme elle garda sa tête rivée vers le sol, aucun geste ne trahissait son écoute._

_Son comportement m'intriguait._

Elle _m'intriguait._

_-Tu as des questions à me poser, Isabella ? demandai-je, voulant entendre sa voix._

_-Bella… Juste, Bella. Et non, c'est bon. Et puis le lycée est vraiment petit par rapport à celui où j'étais à Phoenix, donc je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes pour m'orienter, tes indications sont vraiment claires._

_Elle releva la tête pour croiser mon regard et me fit un petit sourire reconnaissant avant qu'elle ne bascule en avant, trébuchant sur je ne sais quoi._

_Je l'attrapai, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et la remis sur ses deux pieds :_

_-Ça va ? m'enquis-je, inquiet._

_Je regardai par terre, derrière elle, à la recherche de la cause de sa chute, mais n'en trouvais aucune et fronçais les sourcils, me demandant comment elle avait pu tomber sur… Rien._

_Bella avait suivit mon regard et ses joues déjà rouges devinrent complètement écarlates avant qu'elle ne dise, d'une toute petite voix :_

_-Je suis maladroite._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement, amusé, avant de me reprendre en voyant ses épaules se tendre, mais c'était déjà trop tard :_

_-Bon, ben merci de m'avoir accompagné, Edward, dit-elle, mal à l'aise, mais je pense pouvoir arriver à me repérer. Cet endroit est vraiment petit et j'ai une bonne mémoire... Euh, ben passe une bonne journée !_

_Et elle partit, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer._

.

Combien de fois avais-je espéré la revoir depuis que j'étais revenu à Forks ?

Combien de fois avais-je prié pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir de loin ?

La raison de mon retour en Washington était en partie pour tenter de la voir, avoir la chance de lui parler et m'excuser. Mais jamais je ne la vis. A croire qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus revenir à Forks, ne serait-ce que pour voir son père.

Père qui d'ailleurs refusait de me renseigner la moindre chose à son sujet malgré que nos relations se soient considérablement améliorer depuis mon retour.

_Qui aimerait revenir dans un endroit où on a plus que souffert ?_ pensai-je, amèrement.

Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de refuser de mettre les pieds dans cette petite bourgade. J'aurais été à sa place, Forks et tout ce qui me ferait penser à cette ville, ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir indésirable.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant elle semblait être de retour. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

-Bella… Bella est à Forks ? balbutiai-je, interdis.

-Je l'ai croisée quand je sortais de l'épicerie, dit ma sœur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? demandai-je, en voyant son geste, signe de stress.

-Je… hésita-t-elle. Elle m'a ignoré.

Je fermai les yeux sous la culpabilité qui me rongea de nouveau. C'était de ma faute si Alice avait perdu sa meilleure amie et je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir été la cause de leur séparation même si, sur le coup, j'en avais été heureux.

-Je… Je suis désolé, soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, répliqua ma sœur. Je… Je mérite son silence. Je n'ai pas été une vraie amie avec elle.

Je restai abasourdi par ses mots et en tournant mon visage vers le sien, je pus facilement voir qu'elle les pensait, qu'elle s'en voulait presque autant que moi. Sauf que je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi :

-Comment ça ? demandai-je. Tu as toujours été là pour elle. A la défendre devant tous ces idiots qui se moquaient d'elle, à chercher à lui parler. Elle a décidé de te mettre à l'écart à cause de ton lien avec moi…

-J'étais allée la voir, me coupa-t-elle vivement, les poings serrés. Tu sais, juste avant qu'on ne se dispute violemment, ce fameux soir…

.

_Alice ne comprenait rien._

_Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que sa meilleure amie était enceinte et qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit._

_Pire, elle l'évitait._

_Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, elle avait en face d'elle un vrai mur._

_Elle se demandait même si Bella la voyait ou l'entendait : Elle ne réagissait pas quand elle lui parlait ou quand elle se mettait en travers de son chemin, la fille de Charlie l'esquivait tout simplement, les yeux dans le vague._

_Et même si elle avait comprit que Bella avait besoin d'espace, ça faisait tout de même une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa meilleure amie._

_C'est pourquoi, après en avoir averti ses parents, la sœur jumelle d'Edward était allée chez les Swan dans la soirée afin de parler à la jeune fille. De la faire réagir !_

_Ce fut Charlie qui lui ouvrit la porte. Revigorée par le soulagement plus qu'évident du chef de police, Alice sut qu'elle avait eu raison de se déplacer et monta rapidement les escaliers après avoir fait sourire le père de Bella qui avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux._

_Comme à sa bonne habitude, elle entra dans la chambre de son amie sans toquer tout en lançant joyeusement un « Bonjour, Bella ! », les yeux rivés vers le lit sur lequel elle la trouvait toujours, la tête baissée vers ses livres qu'elle dévorait à longueur de journée._

_Sauf que là, elle était simplement allongée sur sa couche, les yeux rivés vers le plafond._

_Elle n'avait même pas sursauté à l'apparition soudaine d'Alice, comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, caressant distraitement son ventre, geste que la petite brune repéra de suite mais qu'elle ignora en sautillant sur le lit sur lequel elle sauta._

_-Salut, Bells ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?_

_Mais Bella ne répondit pas, ne bougeait même pas. Ne clignait pas des yeux._

_Un peu décontenancée par ce comportement très inhabituel, Alice ne sut trop comment réagir alors elle dit simplement ce qui lui passa par la tête :_

_-Alors comme ça tu es enceinte ?_

_Bella soupira, ce qu'Alice prit pour un acquiescement :_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un sainfoin ! C'est un accident ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme !_

_-Tu ne comprends pas, Alice, répliqua Bella, lasse._

_-Comprendre quoi ? Que tu attends un bébé à dix-huit ans à peine ? Qu'Edward n'assume vraiment pas ? Que tu es la risée de tout le lycée ?_

_La fille de Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle dit simplement :_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Parce que c'était ça le nœud du problème._

_Comment réagir face à un problème qui a plusieurs solutions aux conséquences tout aussi diverses ?_

_-Mais avorte ! Qu'on n'en parle plus ! Comme ça je pourrais retrouver ma meilleure amie. Ça fait une semaine, Bella ! Une semaine que je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Et j'ai pleins de choses à te dire !_

_Bella tiqua face aux choix des mots et fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés avant de demander :_

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Tu savais que Tyler m'avait invité pour le bal ? Bien sûr que non, tu t'étais enfermée dans ton monde !_

_Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de Bella, qui se sentit tout à coup au bout du rouleau, prête à exploser. Trop de sentiments contradictoires bataillaient en elle, sans même qu'elle ne parvienne à se contenir. « _Tous les mêmes » _était la seule chose qui résonnait dans sa tête._

_Elle réussit tout de même à se relever et à dire froidement à celle qu'elle considérait jusque là comme une sœur :_

_-Tu sais quoi, Alice ? Tu es comme tous les autres ! Vous êtes tous là à me dire quoi faire sans même écouter et prendre mon avis en compte ! Personne jusqu'à maintenant ne m'a écouté, soutenu ou compris. J'aurais aimé que _toi_ tu acceptes que j'aie besoin d'espace, voire même d'essayer de me comprendre, comme j'aurais pensé que tu ferais en venant ici ! Mais non ! Tu viens juste prouver que tu ne penses qu'à ta pomme, que tu te moques complètement de ce que je peux penser, ressentir face à ce qui me tombe dessus ! Maintenant, DEGAGE ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de tes réactions de gamine qui ne pense qu'à sa propre existence ! Edward et toi, êtes identiques à ce niveau-là ! C'est à demander si vous n'êtes pas de vrais jumeaux !_

.

-Quand je suis rentrée, je me suis précipitée jusqu'à ta chambre et t'ai hurlée que je te détestai, que si Bella ne me parlait plus c'était à cause de toi…

-Je m'en souviens, coupai-je, ne voulant pas revivre cet évènement.

-Je n'ai compris que bien après que j'avais mal réagis, que j'avais vraiment été égoïste. J'avais encore plus braqué Bella au lieu de l'aider, mais sur le coup, je pensais bien faire. Je voulais retrouver ma meilleure amie… Alors quand j'ai compris ce que j'avais fais, je t'ai blâmé parce que je voulais un bouc-émissaire pour ma propre bêtise, parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir autrement !

-Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, soufflai-je, me sentant mal en repensant à tout ce que Bella avait dû passer à cette époque.

J'avais besoin de quitter ce bar trop bruyant et étouffant. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, dit piteusement ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuses, répondis-je en enfilant ma veste. Je… Tu as réagis de la même manière que moi à l'époque : Instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Et bornés comme on est, on a tout gâché.

Je laissai un billet sur le comptoir et partis sans même consoler ma sœur qui pleurait ou répondre à Emmett qui m'interpelait.

Non, je voulais juste être seul. Seul jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une silhouette familière en face de moi :

-Bella.

.

**On en apprend un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé du côté d'Alice et la vraie raison de la rupture entre elle et Bella.**

**Et oui, le prochain chapitre sera enfin celui des retrouvailles sûrement tant attendu !**

**En attendant sa publication, je vous salue^^**

**Katty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette petite fiction ! Désolée d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, je suis partie en vacances en Italie et je n'avais pas de connexion internet-_-'^^**

**Ensuite, je tenais à faire une petite précision -suite à un message de **Miss-carlotaA**- sur le dénouement de cette histoire :**

**Il y aura un happy end, ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires savent que je n'écris pas de fin malheureuse. Par contre, un happy end, ne signifie pas qu'Edward et Bella vont finir ensemble ! Comme me l'a très bien dit Miss-carlotaA, « il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas pardonner » et mon histoire peut très bien se finir avec mes personnages enfin en paix avec eux-mêmes !**

**Après c'est une fiction, et c'est moi qui décide si oui ou non, ils se remettront ensemble et même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée (je ne vous dirais pas laquelle), je peux très bien changer d'avis à la dernière minute, donc voilà^^**

**Ensuite, avant de vous laisser lire les retrouvailles de Bella et Edward, je souhaite encore remercier : **frimousse30**, **tacha vaillant**, **erika shoval**, **Habswifes**, **Annetoutsimplement**, **zayrra**, **birginie**, **littlemissbelly**, **anayata**, **Vanessa**, **littleangelordevil93**, **fan de twa**, **kinoum**, **Lily**, **Miss-carlotaA** et **Adore Youu **de m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire ! Je salue également tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de trace de leur passage et ceux qui me mettent en favoris !**

**Bon allez, fini le blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Katty**

**.**

.

.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

.

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression que votre tête soit complètement vide ? De ne plus ressentir, l'espace d'un court instant, ni joie, ni haine ou regret ? C'est ce qui se passait pour moi en ce moment même, alors que mes yeux étaient rivés dans les émeraudes d'Edward Cullen.

Presque dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que je ne l'avais vraiment regardé -la dernière fois étant après lui avoir annoncé ma grossesse qu'il n'avait pas du tout assumé- et je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé, ses traits avaient juste perdus de leurs rondeurs d'adolescence.

Il était pourtant toujours aussi beau, l'âge lui avait même été bénéfique, le rendant plus mature et posé qu'il ne l'était à l'époque du lycée. Mon cœur rata un battement, me surprenant :

Ça faisait bientôt dix ans que je ne l'avais vu. Plus de neuf ans que je ne pensais plus à lui. Plus de cinq ans que je venais à Forks chaque fin d'année sans même penser qu'un jour je le reverrais, forcément.

Et là, nos routes se recroisaient, fatalement.

Je ne pouvais ralentir les battements devenus frénétiques de mon cœur qui se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Ou empêcher mes mains de devenir moites. Ou encore de rougir bêtement sous son regard intense.

Oui, Edward Cullen me faisait toujours de l'effet mais aujourd'hui mes sentiments à son égard étaient tachés par le souvenir du bébé que nous aurions dû avoir. Parce qu'Edward me ramenait à cette période de ma vie ou j'avais été influençable, naïve et irréfléchie et que je ne voulais plus redevenir cette adolescente perdue.

C'est en serrant les poings que je la sentis : L'échographie. L'image de ce bébé perdu que je regardai et qui me calma instantanément.

J'avais fais mon deuil. Je m'étais pardonnée. J'avais compris leurs comportements à tous.

Il ne me servait donc à rien de ressasser le passé. Il était derrière moi, même si les souvenirs restaient malgré tout douloureux.

.

_« Nous reprenions notre souffle, littéralement épuisés par l'orgasme fulgurant qui s'était abattu sur nous, quelques secondes plus tôt, mais si bien l'un dans les bras de l'autre !_

_Edward était toujours à l'intérieur de moi, au-dessus de mon corps, sa tête plongée dans mon cou alors que je laissais mes mains glisser le long de son dos._

_Et cet instant pouvait être qualifié de parfait, non, il _était_ parfait. J'aimais Edward, il m'aimait. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde sur beaucoup de choses et échangions beaucoup nos points de vue sur nos différences d'opinons. Nous parlions des universités dans lesquelles nous avions postulés tous les deux, avions commencés à regarder les annonces immobilières pour l'année prochaine…_

_Je ne voyais pas mon avenir sans lui, sans lui parler, l'embrasser, l'aimer… Rien que d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine et les larmes me monter aux yeux._

_J'aurais dû avoir peur de l'intensité de mes sentiments pour lui, de ma dépendance envers sa personne, du fait qu'il pouvait me quitter à n'importe quel moment comme aimait me le sous-entendre cette idiote de Lauren Mallory, me laissant seule, le cœur en miettes, mais je ne le pouvais pas._

_Pas quand tout ça –mes sentiments à son égard, l'amour que nous nous portions- m'apparaissait aussi juste à mes yeux._

_Lui et moi, ensemble pour toujours._

_Pourtant le risque n'était pas inexistant et malgré tout, un frisson de peur parcourut mon échine, me faisant le serrer un peu plus fort contre moi._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? demanda Edward qui avait dû remarquer mon changement d'humeur._

_-Je t'aime, avouai-je doucement, la gorge nouée, même s'il le savait déjà._

_-Hey, souffla-t-il en relevant mon menton de sa main avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'aime aussi. Si tu savais combien je tiens à toi ! Et je serais toujours là pour toi, Bella, déclara-t-il, ses yeux me vrillant sur place alors qu'il me caressait la joue. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ! »_

_._

_« Il était plus de dix heures du soir quand j'entendis des petits claquements inconnus contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, mais je n'eus pas peur, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Après tout, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il venait me rendre visite dans ma chambre la nuit, sous l'ignorance de Charlie._

_Sauf que ce soir, c'était particulier parce qu'il voulait me donner un dernier cadeau pour mon anniversaire –je fêtai enfin mes dix-huit ans- un cadeau qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec nos familles lors du repas que Charlie et Esmé avaient organisés pour le goûter._

_J'étais un peu anxieuse de voir ce qu'il voulait m'offrir, même si l'excitation prédominait tout de même. Après tout, ça pouvait juste être une nuit de sexe incroyable comme je l'avais fais pour ses dix-huit ans, mais j'imaginais mal Edward débarquer en petite tenue, même si j'avais revêtus celle que je portais ce jour-là pour l'occasion._

_Mais je devais bien avouer que je me posais des questions car mon petit-ami était bizarre ces derniers temps. Toujours aussi adorable et aimant mais bizarre. Il semblait nerveux depuis quelques jours et sachant que nous venions d'entamer notre dernière année de lycée, j'avais peur qu'il ne mette notre couple entre parenthèses pour se concentrer sur ses études. Après tout, il voulait devenir médecin, comme son père et pour intégrer une bonne école, il fallait un dossier scolaire en béton armé._

_-Salut, chuchotai-je en lui ouvrant la fenêtre._

_Edward m'embrassa à peine entré dans mon antre, faisant grimper ma température corporelle de dix degrés avant de me saluer à son tour._

_-Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? me demanda-t-il en tenant toujours ma tête entre ses mains afin de plonger ses yeux dans les miens._

_-Ennuyeuse, sans toi, souris-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour._

_Très vite, notre baiser prit de l'ampleur mais au moment où je commençai à lui caresser les abdominaux en remontant son tee-shirt, il m'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les miennes :_

_-Attends._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ? m'inquiétai-je en remarquant son anxiété._

_-Je voudrais te donner ton cadeau d'abord._

_-Et c'est à cause de ça que tu t'angoisses ? demandai-je en comprenant. Mais Edward, tu sais que j'aimerais n'importe lequel de tes cadeaux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? « Parce qu'ils me viennent de toi », le citai-je._

_Il sourit, se rappelant de son propre anniversaire pendant lequel je lui avais offert une gourmette en argent avec nos deux prénoms gravés dessus et « Forever » sur l'envers. Je m'étais excusée mille et une fois du fait que je ne lui avais pas offert quelque chose de cher –n'en ayant pas les moyens- mais il m'avait serré dans ses bras et m'avait dit qu'il s'en moquait, qu'à ses yeux tous mes cadeaux étaient parfaits parce qu'ils venaient de moi._

_-Allez, viens par là, dis-je en le tirant doucement sur mon lit sur lequel on s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre avant que je ne commence à lui caresser les cheveux, le détendant quelque peu._

_Nos têtes se rapprochaient doucement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et c'est avec cette même lenteur qu'Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser resta chaste mais la chair de poule me gagna tandis que la tête me tourna sous le trop plein d'amour qui me submergeait._

_-Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. Je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de ma vie à t'aimer et te chérir. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou comme ça ne fait que six mois que l'on est ensemble, mais je sais que ça peut marcher -non ça _va _marcher !- alors veux-tu bien accepter de devenir ma femme ? De m'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?_

_Je restai muette de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés devant un Edward qui me fit un sourire en coin tremblant avant qu'il ne sorte une petite boite en velours de sa poche et de l'ouvrir pour faire apparaitre une bague._

_Mais pas n'importe quelle bague, celle de sa grand-mère maternelle Elisabeth Masen, en or et serties de pierres. Mon dieu, c'était trop !_

_Mais surtout, c'était réel._

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sous le regard remplit d'espoir de mon petit-ami._

_-Edward…_

_-C'est des larmes de joie ou pas ? demanda-t-il, hésitant._

_-Je… Tu… La… balbutiai-je, pitoyablement._

_-Respire, Bella, sourit-il, tristement._

_Je le voyais prêt à renfermer la boite en velours alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la bouche :_

_-C'est des larmes de joie, réussis-je à sortir après avoir profondément inspiré._

_-C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-il, radieux. Tu veux bien m'épouser ?_

_-Oui, Edward ! Oui !_

_Il ne chercha pas plus loin et attrapa ma bouche de la sienne pour partager le plus beau baiser de ma vie._

_Nous allions nous marier !_

_Être ensemble pour toujours ! »_

_._

-Je... J'imagine que des... Félicitations sont de rigueur, hésita-t-il les yeux rivés sur ma main qui ne cachait en rien mon échographie.

Et je ne sus pas si je devais rire ou pleurer devant l'ironie de la situation. Si je devais contredire Edward qui me croyait enceinte ou lui dire que ce qu'il voyait était juste la preuve qu'un jour lui et moi avions créés un petit être qui n'était jamais né. Sauf qu'encore une fois, je décidai de me taire et de lui tourner le dos.

Je n'avais décidément rien à lui dire. Je n'en éprouvais d'ailleurs ni l'envie, ni le besoin.

Mais alors que je m'en allais, je sentis une main chaude enserrer mon poignet, me retenant sur place. Et j'aurais aimé ne rien ressentir ou même haïr ce contact, malheureusement, il réveilla en moi de trop nombreux souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux du temps où il n'y avait qu'Edward et Bella. Ou nous rêvions tout deux d'un avenir que l'on savait commun. L'un avec l'autre, envers et contre tout...

Que nous étions natifs !

Et pourtant, les mêmes sensations étaient toujours là. Fortes, enivrantes mais trompeurs !

Je me retournai doucement, voulant retarder ce moment où Edward et moi serions trop proches l'un de l'autre car si son toucher m'avait faiblit pendant quelques secondes, je n'osai imaginer ce que ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans les miens me feraient. Et je ne voulais plus être sous son emprise :

-Attends, dit-il rapidement en resserrant sa prise sur mon poignet.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier? demandai-je calmement, les sourcils froncés.

-Je... Je voulais...

Il soupira avant de lâcher une simple phrase :

-Comment vas-tu, Bella ?

-Comment je vais? répétai-je, incrédule.

Qui diable demandait à son ex qu'on avait lâchement abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte comment elle allait, dix ans après ? Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on aille discuter comme si de rien n'était autour d'un café, non ?

Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait toujours cette manie quand il était nerveux. Manquait plus qu'il continue à tourner autour du pot, que je pourrais croire qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis le lycée.

-Oui, tu sais, je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais après tout ce temps, badina-t-il, l'air nonchalant. Je vois qu'il y a un bébé en route...

Il se mordit la lèvre, ne finissant pas sa phrase, comme si le sujet était aussi tabou qu'il l'était pour moi il y a quelques années et ce comportement me fit sortir de mes gongs :

-Ce bébé, sifflai-je entre mes lèvres, c'était le notre. Mais ça, tu l'aurais su si tu avais été là lors de l'échographie ou encore après mon avortement, pendant ma dépression, mais pour ça il aurait fallut que tu penses à autre chose qu'à toi-même !

Furieuse contre lui, de m'être emportée pour pas grand chose, de cette situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais bien malgré moi, j'arrachai ma main de la sienne qu'il tenait toujours jusque là avant de lui coller la seule photo de notre enfant sur le torse :

-Garde-la, Edward. Et regarde bien ce petit Cullen qui a, pendant un mois et demi, existé et qui restera toujours dans nos mémoires !

Ses doigts chauds touchèrent à nouveau ma peau quand il leva sa main pour récupérer son nouveau bien avant que nos regards ne se croisent une dernière fois. Le sien était remplis de larmes et mon cœur était tellement serré que je n'éprouvais aucune joie à lui avoir fait consciemment du mal, bien au contraire.

Et alors que je me rendais chez mon père sans même prêter attention à la route ou à mon entourage, je me fustigeai de la cruauté que j'avais eu envers l'homme qui m'avait, certes, quitté, mais que j'avais aimé de tout mon cœur.

Edward ne méritait pas ma rancœur, elle ne lui était pas destinée.

Surtout que je ne lui en avais jamais vraiment voulu d'avoir réagit comme l'aurait fait la majorité des adolescents de cet âge. À l'époque, je m'étais préparé à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment été surprise de son retournement de veste, contrairement à ce que j'avais découvert sur Alice.

Non, je m'en voulais toujours, à moi. De ne pas avoir été assez courageuse pour garder ce bébé que je portais, de m'être fait écraser par les autres... Et pourtant… Pourtant cet emportement démontrait bien que j'en voulais à Edward.

J'avais beau comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement à l'époque, ça ne voulait pas dire que je le lui pardonnais, que je pouvais lui faire face sans lui en vouloir. C'était plus fort que moi.

Alors pourquoi culpabilisai-je ?

Parce qu'il semblait vraiment repentant ou parce que je voulais vraiment oublier toute cette histoire ? L'enterrer pour de bon ?

Je serrais des dents pour recentrer mon attention sur autre chose. Mon deuil était fait, il était donc inutile de ressasser ses regrets et ceux des autres.

Ma décision de quitter les États-Unis à la fin de mes vacances me revint en mémoire et me donna la sourire.

J'allais enfin, et une bonne fois pour toute, tourner la page sur mon passé et aller de l'avant en repartant à zéro en Italie.

.

**TADAM !**

**Et oui, Bella va quitter le pays ! Vous comprenez maintenant ma petite précision au début de ce chapitre^^**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ou sur mes autres fictions et/ou OS !**

**Katty**


	5. Chapter 5

Encore un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur cette histoire !

Je profite de cette petite note de début de chapitre pour faire un GROS bisou à **littlemissbelly**, **lily1008**, **Vivii**, **kinoum**, **vivibatta**, **frimousse30**, **Grazie**, **tacha vaillant**, **erika shoval**, **Habswifes**, **littleangelordevil93**, **birginie**, **Annetoutsimplement**, **Miss-CarlotaA**, **mlca66**,** anayata** et **nana10**qui ont laissés des reviews sur le précédent chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

.

Je pleurai.

Putain, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas versé de larmes et là, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter !

Dans mes mains, l'échographie du –_notre_- bébé que je ne cessais de regarder. Je mémorisais cette image qui affichait plus un haricot qu'un petit être mais qui représentait ma plus belle erreur. Mon pire échec.

Je savais pourtant que Bella était enceinte, mais à croire que j'avais continué à être dans le déni avant d'avoir enfin la preuve tangible que j'aurais pu être père. Que j'aurais _dû_ l'être.

Et dire que je pensais à l'époque que c'était à cause de lui que j'avais tout perdu –mon innocence sur la _vraie_ vie, Bella, la confiance aveugle envers mes proches- mais dès mon entrée à la fac, j'avais vraiment constaté l'étendue des dégâts en prenant conscience qu'un bébé se faisait à deux. En me remémorant l'attitude détruite et complètement renfermée de Bella. J'avais pris conscience de tout ça en ayant entendu une conversation entre mes parents, la veille de mon emménagement à New York :

.

_-J'ai parlé à Charlie, soupira Carlisle alors que sa femme s'arrêta de cuisiner._

_-Comment va Bella ?_

_Le ton inquiet de ma mère me surprit et me fis tendre, pour la première fois –à son sujet- depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella, l'oreille :_

_-Mal._

_-Son état ne s'est pas améliorer en retournant en Arizona ? paniqua Esmé. Carlisle, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! intima-t-elle devant le silence de son mari._

_-Elle refuse de parler à ses parents, voire même à quiconque, avoua le médecin._

_-Ça ne change pas trop de quand elle était ici._

_-Si à Forks, elle discutait un petit peu avec Angela, elle était en plein déni en s'enfonçant dans ses études, hésita-t-il. Maintenant, elle est entrée dans la phase de la colère et s'en prend à tous ceux qui veulent l'aider. Renée et Charlie sont ceux qui essuient le plus gros de sa peine. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'eux._

_-Oh mon dieu._

_-Le pire, c'est que Renée est allée la voir à son dortoir et a vu que Bella avait maigri pendant l'été. De beaucoup. Sans compter qu'elle ne dort apparemment que peu… Son état m'inquiète, Esmé, car si elle ne se reprend pas en mains très vite, c'est l'hospitalisation assurée et je ne suis pas très sûr qu'elle supporte d'y retourner._

_-Si seulement Edward l'avait, ne serait-ce que soutenue ! Elle n'en serait pas là, à l'heure actuelle._

_Mon ventre se tordit de manière douloureuse sous la réalisation de l'ampleur de mes actions. _Mais qu'avais-je fais ?

_-J'en suis conscient mais hélas, on ne peut pas changer le passé._

_Mes parents se murèrent dans un silence qui m'oppressa. J'aurais aimé en entendre plus en étant persuadé que je ne le supporterais pas. Les paroles échangées par mes parents se ressassèrent dans ma tête, me faisant remonter la bile au fond de la gorge et alors que je vomissais dans les toilettes, une seule pensée vint me hanter parmi toutes mes interrogations :_

J'ai détruis Bella. »

.

C'est pour ça que je voulais revoir Bella, pour me faire pardonner de mes erreurs. Parce que je m'en voulais et que je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec ce fardeau. Parce que cette femme, je l'avais aimé de tout mon cœur et qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir vécu tout ça.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que la recroiser m'aurait ouvert les yeux sur mes propres pertes et regrets sur ce bébé ?

_« Ce petit Cullen »_

Pourtant, ils étaient bien là et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment les gérer.

.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête carabiné, ce qui ne m'étonna guère en voyant toutes les bouteilles vides de bière au sol.

Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être lucide. De voir les choses plus clairement que la veille.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir l'échographie de mon bébé sur mon frigo, bien en évidence. Je voulais toujours me souvenir de lui.

Je m'arrêtai devant elle et caressa du doigt cette petite forme indistincte qui aurait du être mon enfant et alors que je le regardai, je pris la décision de ne plus me fustiger sur sa perte.

_Il était trop tard pour ça._

Il restera, comme me l'avait si bien dit Bella, dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même si maintenant je le regrettais, il n'était pas ma priorité.

Bella l'était. Comme elle l'aurait dû être dix ans plus tôt.

Et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner.

.

.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

.

-Papa ?

-Mhh…

Il n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête dans ma direction, mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait attentivement. Charlie savait toujours comment réagir face à moi depuis ma dépression et j'étais vraiment contente qu'en ce moment, il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux :

-Aro m'a proposé un poste au sein de son université et j'ai accepté, avouai-je, piteusement.

Je baissai la tête en voyant celle de mon père se tourner vers moi. Même si je ne le voyais pas directement, j'imaginais parfaitement sa moustache frémir, signe de sa contrariété. Après tout, mon père et son ex beau-frère –Aro Volturi, frère ainé de ma mère- ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

-Elle n'est pas en Italie, son université ?

-Si, à Florence, même. Et les week-ends, je retournerai à Volterra. Aro m'a trouvé des appartements dans ces deux villes. Et puis ça me permettra de voir Marcus et Didyme. Tu sais à quel point je les aime.

Je savais que c'était un coup bas de parler de mes grands-parents, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me retienne. Je voulais aller vivre en Italie, loin de tout souvenir.

-Je… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, hésita-t-il.

-C'est ce que je veux, papa, assurai-je. Grâce à ce travail, je vais pouvoir m'épanouir professionnellement et peut-être que je pourrais devenir conférencière d'ici quelques années !

Charlie releva la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. Ce que je vis dans les siens firent vaciller ma détermination parce qu'au-delà de sa tristesse, je voyais bien sa résignation, sa suspicion puis sa détermination.

Je rivai mon regard au sol, ayant l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau. Je savais que mon père ne voulait que mon bonheur mais ce qu'il refusait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on lui mente. Et les raisons de mon départ en Italie que je lui avais donné n'étaient pas vraiment celles qui me poussaient à me rendre en Europe.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je voudrais te demander avant que tu ne t'envoles en Italie, commença doucement le chef de police de Forks.

-Oui, papa, je reviendrais te voir tous les ans, comme je le fais depuis quelques années, ripostai-je rapidement.

-Non, gamine, il ne s'agit pas de ça, ricana-t-il, même si je suis content de savoir que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

Je rougis, un peu honteuse de mon petit emportement -digne d'une adolescente- avant de sourire gentiment à ce père qui malgré tout, ne m'avait jamais lâchée et que j'estimai beaucoup.

-Alors de quoi il s'agit ? quémandai-je, curieuse.

-Avant toute chose, dit-il d'une voix calme, j'aimerais que tu écoutes tout ce que j'ai à te dire avant de répliquer ou de t'énerver. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

J'acquiesçai, soudainement sur mes gardes. Je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Edward…

-QUOI ? coupai-je vivement, complètement ahurie.

-Bella, dit Charlie d'une voix calme mais remplis d'autorité, les sourcils froncés.

Je me tus et le poussa, d'un geste de la tête à continuer, même si intérieurement, j'étais submergée par trop d'émotions que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaitre ou à apaiser :

-Il a beaucoup changé depuis la période du lycée, continua-t-il. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le même homme que tu as connus. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en voyant ma moue septique alors que je me rappelai notre conversation de la veille, disons qu'il a prit du plomb dans le crâne.

-Papa, soupirai-je, lasse, croisant plus fortement mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

-Bella, je ne te dis pas que j'approuve sa réaction face à ta grossesse mais bientôt dix ans se sont écoulés depuis. Il est temps pour toi et pour lui, de passer à autre chose. De poser cartes sur table lors d'une discussion posée et adulte. Vous en bavez suffisamment au quotidien pour que vous ne vous accordiez pas votre pardon sur cette épreuve qui vous a séparé.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, papa. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

Pas après ce qui s'était passé hier. J'avais toujours honte de m'être emportée contre lui.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait à Forks ?

-Il est en vacances chez ses parents, soufflai-je en roulant des yeux, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Il est pédiatre à l'hôpital de la ville.

_Pédiatre ? _Je n'osai y croire tellement ça me semblait absurde.

-Il n'est pas chirurgien comme son père ? murmurai-je, incrédule.

-Et non ! s'esclaffa Charlie, ravi de l'effet que me procurait ses dires. Même qu'en dehors de ses heures de « bureau » il reste à l'hôpital ou est de garde pour s'occuper des accouchements même si, officiellement, il n'est pas gynécologue.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Edward Cullen serait devenu un médecin pour enfants. Pourquoi aurait-il choisi cette voie, alors qu'il avait semblé répugner l'idée même d'être père ou que je sois tombée enceinte quelques années plus tôt ?

C'était tellement illogique !

Absurde, même !

Je soupirai en passant une main sur mon visage, complètement dépassée.

J'avais l'impression de découvrir que la Terre était ronde ou que Mars abritait des extra-terrestres prêts à nous envahir…

Je venais de perdre tous mes repères, mes convictions sur cet homme que j'avais tant aimé.

-Il essaye de se racheter, Bella.

Cette affirmation me fit relever la tête et à nouveau, je plongeai dans les yeux chocolatés de mon père, recherchant un quelconque mensonge dans ses paroles.

Mais je n'en trouvai aucun.

Ce qui m'ébranla.

-Tu lui as parlé, affirmai-je.

-Bien évidemment ! Je découvre, du jour au lendemain, que l'homme qui a abandonné ma fille au moment où elle a eu le plus besoin de lui revient au bercail et qu'il est le nouveau pédiatre de notre hôpital. En tant que père et chef de la police, il était de mon devoir de lui parler et de mettre les choses au clair !

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

J'étais partagée entre le rire et les larmes tellement je trouvais cette situation plutôt incongrue.

-Et pourtant ! Ecoute, chérie, continua-t-il doucement, je ne cherche pas à vous remettre ensemble pour que tu restes à Forks. Je souhaite juste que vous vous libériez de ce fardeau que vous vous êtes mis sur vos épaules. Vous avez besoin de savoir par quoi est passé l'autre pour arriver là où en êtes maintenant. Pour lui. Pour toi. Pour votre avenir, qu'il soit commun ou non.

-Papa, suppliai-je, me sentant oppressée.

-Réfléchis-y, Bella. Après tout, je ne te demande pas d'aller lui parler ce soir ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'un jour, tu laisses ce bébé et tout ce qui s'y rattache dans le passé, pour de bon.

Je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce autour de moi, n'arrivant pas à focaliser mon attention sur quelque chose de particulier.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Je dois aller à Port Angeles, soufflai-je péniblement alors que je cherchai mes clés de voiture dans mon sac à main.

Charlie soupira. De déception ? De résignation ? Je ne pouvais le dire tellement je fus distraite et quelque part, je m'en moquais, je voulais juste quitter cette maison.

Fuir.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, Bells.

-Je t'appellerais si je décide de m'arrêter manger quelque part.

Parce que je ne voulais pas analyser ces informations qui risquaient de chambouler mes convictions.

Parce que je ne voulais pas m'attacher de nouveau à Edward Cullen.

.

/!\Cette histoire est une mini-fiction ! Il n'y aura donc pas beaucoup de chapitres (10 maximum, je pense) alors je ne traiterais pas les choses en profondeur. Ne m'en voulez pas si vous trouvez que je « bâcle » les choses, je veux juste faire cette histoire le plus simplement possible tout en restant la plus réaliste possible, sans plus de prises de tête qui me gagnent déjà^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu,

A bientôt !

Katty


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois, un gros MERCI à **Grazie**, **erika shoval**, **Maryfanfictions**, **birginie**, **kinoum**, **Annetoutsimplement** et **Anayata** pour leur review dans le précédent chapitre et je salue tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je roulais sans même savoir où j'allais.

J'étais là, je faisais attention à la route que j'empruntais, mais mes pensées étaient à mille lieux d'ici.

Toutes mes convictions au sujet d'Edward étaient erronées :

Edward était pédiatre alors qu'au lycée, il jurait devenir chirurgien comme son père.

Edward vivait à Forks alors qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre dans une grande ville.

Selon Charlie, il s'en voulait pour ce que j'avais vécu pendant et après ma grossesse non voulu, et travaillait d'arrache-pied à l'hôpital pour combler sa culpabilité.

Edward qui avait été maladroit pendant notre petite conversation alors qu'il avait toujours été un jeune homme à l'aise dans ses baskets me revint en tête et je pus voir que malgré ses phrases désinvoltes et son air nonchalant, il avait été nerveux.

Pire, j'avais pus voir sa peine, sa souffrance dans ses yeux émeraudes, surtout aux travers de ses larmes après que je lui avais donné l'échographie de notre enfant.

Alors comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'Edward avait changé ?

Qu'il n'était plus le même homme qu'au lycée ?

Qu'il s'en mordait les doigts pour ses actions d'antan ?

La réponse me sauta aux yeux d'un seul coup, comme si j'avais enfin enlevé le voile qui obscurcissait ma vue :

Parce que j'étais trop focalisée sur mes propres regrets et culpabilité.

Depuis quand le monde ne tournait qu'autour de moi ?

Depuis quand ne me souciais-je pas de mes amis, mes proches ?

Moi qui avais toujours aimé aider autrui, qui recevais toujours des remarques de mes parents sur le fait que je ne m'occupais que très rarement de moi-même…

Depuis quand étais-je devenue si égoïste ?

Ma gorge me faisait mal tellement elle était serrée et je dus me mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

Je ne remarquais même pas que j'étais arrêtée avant que je n'entende quelqu'un toquer contre la vitre de ma fenêtre, me faisant sursauter :

-Ca va, Bella ? entendis-je.

Je tournais la tête et vis avec stupeur que la personne qui avait interrompu mes pensées était Esmé.

Pire, je remarquais que je m'étais arrêtée juste devant la villa blanche des Cullen.

A croire que mon inconscient m'avait précédé, moi qui venait juste de prendre conscience que j'avais besoin de parler à Edward.

Je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité après avoir coupé le moteur puis sortis du véhicule :

-Bonjour, Esmé.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'être gênée de ma visite surprise que la matriarche me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre elle :

-Oh, Bella ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Ça fait si longtemps.

_Bientôt dix ans._

-Comment allez-vous, Esmé ?

-Oh, mon Dieu, tu n'as pas changé : Tu continues de me vouvoyer ! rit-elle avant d'encadrer mon visage de ses douces mains. Tu es devenue une très belle femme, tout comme je te l'avais dis !

Je rougis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher avant d'admirer à mon tour ses traits.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était toujours cette douce et magnifique mère qui faisait jaser les mégères de Forks. Seuls quelques rides et ses beaux cheveux cuivrés quelque peu poivrés montraient qu'une décennie venait tout de même de s'écouler.

En voyant celle qui avait été mon modèle, je devins nostalgique et ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer.

Si Edward et moi avions suivis nos projets à la lettre, elle aurait été ma belle-mère.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure afin de contenir un sanglot et pris une profonde respiration avant de parler :

-Je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, si tu savais !

Nous nous étreignîmes à nouveau et je sentis ses larmes couler en même temps que les miennes, mais je m'en moquais.

J'étais vraiment heureuse de renouer avec cette femme qui avait comblé l'absence de ma mère dès mon arrivée à Forks, au temps du lycée. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

Tellement que je me demandai pourquoi je ne lui avais pas rendu visite plus tôt.

Puis je me souvins comment j'étais ces dernières années et à quel point je m'étais énormément renfermée sur moi-même et ma culpabilité revint au galop.

C'est fou comme on pouvait s'apercevoir des conséquences de nos actes une fois qu'on avait ouvert les yeux !

-Viens, entre, Bella ! Je vais nous faire une tasse de thé !

_Comme au bon vieux temps._

Je la suivis et entrai assez craintivement dans la maison et dès le premier pas, je reconnus cette demeure qui avait été comme mon deuxième foyer, des années plus tôt.

Rien n'avait changé.

Tout était à la même place.

Seules quelques nouvelles photos ornaient le vestibule puis le dessus de la cheminée du salon.

-Assieds-toi, souffla Esmé en me poussant gentiment vers un des canapés secondaire qui délimitaient le salon du coin « salon de thé », avant qu'elle n'aille dans la cuisine, que je voyais parfaitement d'ici, et ne lance sa bouilloire.

.

_« J'adore ces moments, s'extasia Alice alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans le canapé sur lequel on était._

_-C'est vrai que c'est agréable ! souris-je, malgré la gêne qui me tenaillait._

_C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds chez les Cullen._

_C'était même la première fois que je mettais les pieds chez une… Amie ?_

_Bon sang, je n'étais arrivée à Forks qu'une semaine auparavant et ne suivais les cours au lycée que depuis la veille et j'étais déjà invitée à prendre le goûter chez une fille de mon âge !_

_Une vraie première !_

_-Et voilà notre thé, Bella ! nous servit la mère d'Alice._

_-Merci madame !_

_-Tu peux m'appeler Esmé, ma chère ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout._

_-Je vais essayer mais ne m'en voulez pas si je continue à vous appeler madame, rougis-je, mal à l'aise._

_-D'accord, répondit-elle, maternelle._

_-Alors, pépia Alice, comment c'est Phoenix ?_

_-Chaud ?_

_Elles rirent toutes deux de ma réponse avant que la mère de ma camarade ne reprenne la parole :_

_-On ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Bella. Mais il se trouve que le canapé sur lequel on est assise et celui d'en face forment ce que j'appelle le coin « salon de thé ». Et comme dans un salon de thé, nous papotons de tout et de rien autour d'une bonne boisson chaude._

_Alice acquiesça vivement avant de se pencher vers moi, complice :_

_-C'est ici que j'ai avoué à ma mère que j'avais eu ma première fois avec Riley !_

_-Et c'est ici, que j'ai raconté à ma fille toute mon aventure en solitaire en Europe, ajouta Esmé._

_-Vous êtes allé en Europe ? m'exclamai-je, soudainement intéressée._

_-Et oui ! se réjouit Esmé. Mes parents étaient contre ce voyage, surtout que je voulais y aller seule, mais j'étais majeure, alors ils n'avaient rien à dire. J'en ai vu de belles choses !_

_-C'est même en Angleterre que maman à rencontrer papa ! ajouta Alice, malicieuse._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je tournai la tête vers cette femme qui me semblait être la parfaite mère au foyer qu'une aventureuse qui trouvait l'amour au détour d'une rue touristique._

_-Boire du thé au coin du feu, me vient de Carlisle. C'est une véritable tradition chez sa famille ! Tous les jours, à cinq heures précise, ils boivent tous une tasse de thé._

_-Papa en a même un thermo remplis pour quand il est au travail !_

_Nous rîmes toutes avant que nous n'entendions la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir._

_-Quand on parle du loup, souffla Esmé, malicieuse._

_-Salut papa ! s'écria Alice alors qu'un grand homme blond pénétra dans le salon, accompagné de près par Edward qui avait été chargé de me guider dans le lycée ce matin et qui avait été témoin de ma monstrueuse maladresse._

_Je rougis de honte._

_-Bonjour Alice ! Oh, je vois que tu as amené une amie à toi ?_

_Je me levai alors que le patriarche de la famille s'approchait de nous, tout en essuyant mes mains devenus moites sur mon jean._

_-C'est Bella Swan, papa. La fille de Charlie !_

_-Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié ces bonnes nouvelles ! Bon retour à Forks, Bella ! Je suis Carlisle, le père de cet énergumène, dit-il en caressant affectueusement les cheveux d'Alice._

_-Hey ! s'insurgea-t-elle, me faisant sourire même si je l'enviais d'avoir un père aussi démonstratif de son amour pour elle._

_Ce n'était pas Charlie qui allait réagir comme lui. Il n'avait même pas osé me prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il était venu me chercher à l'aéroport._

_J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas que quelqu'un s'était posté devant moi avant que je ne vois ses pieds dans mon champ de vision :_

_-Alors tu as passé une bonne première journée ? me demanda un doux ténor._

_Et alors que je relevais la tête pour croiser les yeux d'Edward, je fus statufiée sur place par ses prunelles._

_Vertes._

_Non, émeraudes._

_De vraies pierres scintillantes qui me donnèrent des frissons dans tout le corps et rougir._

_Pouvait-on tomber amoureuse d'un simple regard ?_

_En plongeant dans celui d'Edward, j'aurais pu jurer que oui. »_

.

-Et voilà, c'est prêt ! s'exclama Esmé en posant son plateau chargé sur la table basse.

Je revins sur terre et regardai son contenu, avant d'étrangler un rire : Rien n'avait changé. Ni les deux mugs remplis de thé à la menthe, ni les petits gâteaux faits maison qui attendaient d'être mangés.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! dit-elle d'une voix enjouée, en voyant ma réaction. Alors, continua-t-elle après s'être installée près de moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ?

-J'enseigne la littérature anglaise à l'université de Phoenix, annonçai-je. Ou plutôt, j'enseignais.

-Tu as arrêté ? interrogea Esmé, curieuse, tout en mélangeant sa boisson avec une cuillère à café.

-Non, non, rassurai-je. Je change juste d'établissement, c'est tout.

-Tu reviens dans notre Etat ? se réjouit-elle, sautillant presque sur place.

-Non, contrai-je, soudainement gênée. Je prends l'avion le sept janvier pour me rendre à Florence. En Italie, précisai-je en voyant son air incompréhensif.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais très vite elle se reprit et adopta un comportement plus détendue :

-Wow, c'est une sacrée opportunité.

-Oui, mon oncle, Aro Volturi, m'a proposé un poste au sein de son établissement que je ne pouvais pas refuser, expliquai-je, joyeusement.

-Aro est ton oncle ?

-Vous le connaissez ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

-Rappelles-toi, Bella : J'ai parcouru près de la moitié de l'Europe et je suis passée par l'Italie. Bien sûre que je connais les Volturi ! Aro et Carlisle sont comme cul et chemise ! J'ai même cru que mon mari allait emménager à Volterra tellement il adorait cette ville médiévale ! Aro avait aussi proposé à Carlisle d'enseigner à Florence à la sortie de la fac mais il a refusé : Il voulait exercer son métier sur le terrain. Puis, je suis tombée enceinte et nous avons décidés de rester aux Etats-Unis. Mais on s'appelle encore souvent !

-Le monde est petit ! soufflai-je, toujours surprise.

-Tu l'as dis ! Carlisle et moi avons déjà envisagés de passer notre retraite en Italie, alors on se verra probablement souvent dans quelques années !

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Esmé !

Nous bûmes tranquillement notre thé, en parlant de tout et de rien avant que je n'aborde le pourquoi de ma visite :

-Je n'ai pas osé le demandé à mon père, mais… hésitai-je. Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse d'Edward ? Je souhaiterais lui parler.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais éprouvé le besoin de lui révéler la raison pour laquelle je voulais ces coordonnées, mais elle me les donnait, sans se poser de questions ou sans montrer de signe de joie ou de contrariété.

-Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? demandai-je, ne connaissant pas du tout cette adresse.

-Tu continues plus loin sur notre route en direction du Nord, à deux kilomètres, mais si tu veux y aller à pied –c'est plus rapide- tu y es en dix minutes. C'est l'ancienne maison abandonnée, non loin de la clairière que vous aimiez fréquenter, Edward et toi.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, balbutiai-je.

.

_« Tu vois cette maison, me souffla Edward à l'oreille alors que j'admirais ce petit cottage en ruine. Un jour se sera la notre ! »_

.

Je n'eus pas le temps de replonger dans mes souvenirs ou qu'Esmé ne me pose des questions quant à mon changement d'attitude qu'on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des rires s'élever.

Je reconnus sans peine la voix d'Alice et me figeai quand j'entendis son halètement de stupeur lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon et m'aperçut.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, on est passé de 74 reviews à 96 en un chapitre et il y a jusqu'au chapitre 6 plus de 1649 lecteurs sur l'ensemble de la fiction ! Piouuuuuuu je dois dire que je n'en reviens pas !

Alors, pour commencer, je salue les nouveaux lecteurs et remercie TRES chaleureusement **Louise Malone**, **lily1008**, **cs85**, **littleangelordevil93**, **erika shoval**, **Grazie**, **Annetoutsimplement**, **Maryfanfictions**, **tacha vaillant**, **vanina63**, **birginie**, **mlca66**, **Adore Youu, **un **Guest **qui a terminé sa review avec « 111 »^^, **lylyrose54** et **Anayata** pour leurs commentaires ! Je vois qu'il y a toujours les fidèles reviewers parmi nous (vous vous reconnaitrez, je pense^^) qui m'écris à chaque chapitre et c'est à vous que je dédie ce chapitre !

Mais avant de vous laisser à la confrontation Bella/Alice, je voulais vous parler du dernier OS que j'ai publié et que j'ai écris avec 7 autres auteurs pour mon jeu d'écriture « Venez écrire avec moi ». J'ai écris un début :

_« La confrérie Sigma Phi Omega est en panique totale !_

_Edward Cullen, leur chef, a décidé de se trouver une petite-amie._

_Jusque là, ça allait sauf que ses sorties avec les filles avec qui il avait flirté s'étaient avérées catastrophique !_

_C'est pourquoi, un beau matin de novembre, il avait réveillé ses troupes aux aurores et avait exigé qu'ils lui trouvent la petite amie idéale parmi toutes les filles de la grande faculté de Northwestern, Evanston, banlieue Nord de Chicago._

_Et alors que les garçons de la confrérie avaient ris au nez de leur chef, trouvant leur mission débile et facile à réaliser, ils avaient vite tout prit au sérieux quand Edward annonça que les soirées beuveries et coucheries de la fraternité prenait fin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin hors du marché des célibataires avec la fille de ses rêves. »_

et ensemble, nous avons écris une suite qui se trouve à ce lien, en enlevant les crochets :

** s/7359850/4/SERIE-D-OS-DU-JEU-VENEZ-ECRIRE-AVEC-MOI**

N'Hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil, l'histoire en vaut le détour !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Que se soit ici et/ou ailleurs^^

.

.

.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La pièce était plongée dans un silence étourdissant.

Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche alors qu'Alice et moi nous nous observions pendant, je ne savais combien de temps. Des heures ? Des minutes ? A peine quelques secondes, que sais-je ?

Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'était que mon ancienne meilleure amie n'avait pas changé : Elle ne semblait avoir grandit que de deux ou trois centimètres, ses yeux bleus azur –héritage de Carlisle- pétillaient toujours autant et elle s'habillait encore avec classe.

Tout comme Edward, elle avait simplement perdu ses petites rondeurs d'adolescente, avait coupé ses longs cheveux bruns en un carré plongeant dont les pointes partaient dans tous les sens.

Elle était devenue une très belle femme. Sa ressemblance avec Edward était frappante même si elle me faisait malgré tout plus penser à Esmé.

Et pourtant, en la voyant, j'avais l'impression de voir une toute autre personne.

Plus mûre, plus réfléchie.

Rien à voir avec cette petite gamine un peu trop gâtée et à la langue bien perchée que j'avais connu au lycée.

Dix ans étaient passés depuis cette époque et elle comme moi, donnions l'impression à l'autre que nous avions bien changés.

Et malgré tout. Malgré tout, je restais méfiante.

Parce que certains mots et gestes ne pouvaient être oubliés.

Mais j'avais envie d'avancer.

Tout comme j'étais prête à parler à Edward.

A oublier définitivement le passé.

J'inspirai profondément, me donnant du courage :

-Bonjour, Alice.

Elle haleta de surprise avant d'agripper ses mains dans le bras d'un homme dont je remarquai enfin la présence avant que nous ne voyions un éblouissant sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de la jumelle d'Edward :

-Bonjour, Bella !

Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait, ne savait pas trop quelle démarche suivre. J'étais dans le même état.

-On peut se joindre à vous ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas eu de conversations au « salon de thé », demanda Alice, nerveuse.

Esmé me regarda discrètement alors que j'acquiesçai doucement.

-Je vais nous refaire du thé ! Jasper, je te prépare du café ?

-Non, merci, répondit l'homme avec un accent du sud prononcé. Je vais me contenter d'un bon thé à la menthe.

-Oh, mon Dieu, quelle idiote ! s'écria vivement Alice. Bella, je te présente mon fiancé, Jasper Withtlock. Jazz, voici Isabella Swan, une amie d'enfance.

-Enchanté, sourit-il en attrapant la main que je tendais avant d'y déposer un baiser qui me fit rougir.

-De même ! Et félicitations à vous deux, répondis-je en les regardant s'installer en face de moi. Pour quand est le mariage ?

-Dans deux mois, soupira béatement Alice. On va se marier le quatorze février ! J'ai tellement hâte !

J'admirai le couple se dévorer des yeux et me sentis soudainement de trop. Mais avant que je ne puisse quitter la pièce et aller rejoindre Esmé, Jasper tourna sa tête vers moi et me fit un sourire rassurant, comme s'il avait sentit ma gêne, et se leva :

-Je vais voir si Esmé a besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Nous le regardâmes partir vers la cuisine, hésitante toutes deux à engager une conversation.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas quoi dire à cette femme qui avait été ma meilleure amie mais qui m'avait aussi lâchée pendant la pire période de ma vie.

Je jouai alors avec la cuillère de mon mug, la faisant tourner à l'intérieur de ma tasse encore à moitié remplie.

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

Parce que même si je ne lui en voulais plus d'avoir réagit de cette manière à l'époque du lycée, je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui taper la causette comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors je me tus et tentai d'ignorer sa présence si près de moi.

-Bella ? appela-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai, pour la deuxième fois, les yeux bleus d'Alice. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils ne brillaient pas du même feu que tout à l'heure mais à cause des larmes qu'elle semblait vouloir empêcher de couler.

A la voir prête à pleurer et si tendue me serra la gorge mais je ne sus pas quoi faire pour soulager sa douleur, sachant qu'elle avait elle aussi causé la mienne, à une certaine époque.

Elle se racla la gorge avant d'inspirer profondément, les poings serrés sur ses genoux :

-Je… hésita-t-elle. Je n'ai… Jamais eu le temps de… De m'excuser pour ma conduite… Tu sais, après avoir découvert que tu étais… Enceinte, souffla-t-elle doucement, la voix haletante.

Je me figeai et elle grinça des dents à ma réaction à ses mots puis reprit contenance en croisant mes yeux :

-Je suis désolée.

Ces mots, si simples, étaient pourtant… _Libérateurs._

Pour elle, comme pour moi.

Je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru cela possible, mais cette phrase me fit du bien.

Elle semblait même enlever un poids de mes épaule et à en juger par l'affaissement de ceux d'Alice, elle était dans le même état que moi.

Et malgré ça, je ne comprenais pas mon ressenti : Pourquoi me sentais-je réconfortée par trois mots alors qu'en fin de compte, ils ne changeaient rien ?

J'avais toujours la gorge nouée, mon cœur me faisait mal, j'avais encore tous ces mauvais souvenirs en tête, mais un « je suis désolée » de la personne qui m'avait fait de la peine avait été comme un vrai baume sur mes blessures.

_Apaisant._

Et je savourai cet instant de calme malgré le tumulte de mes émotions, fermant les yeux afin de mieux ressentir cette douce chaleur qui se propageait en moi.

J'avais toujours mal, mais la douleur était quelque peu amoindrit.

C'était comme si je pouvais enfin lâcher prise sur la rancune que j'avais envers Alice même si elle resterait toujours présente dans mes souvenirs.

-Je suis désolée de m'être montrée aussi égoïste, continua-t-elle sans relever la tête, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu avais besoin de soutien et je ne te l'ai pas donnée et j'en suis désolée !

Elle s'étrangla sur le dernier mot mais se reprit pour ne pas pleurer. Sa douleur me touchait mais en même temps, l'amertume me gagna quand je vis sa petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même face à moi.

Pourquoi semblait-elle autant souffrir de ne pas m'avoir aidé alors que c'était _moi_ qui avais eu besoin d'elle, dix ans auparavant ?

Comment pouvait-elle oser être au bord des larmes alors que c'était moi qui avais le plus souffert dans l'histoire ?

C'était moi qui étais tombée enceinte.

C'était encore moi qui avait vu le monde lui tourner le dos.

C'était toujours moi qui avais fait tuer mon bébé.

_Pas elle._

J'avais envie de m'énerver contre elle, de lui cracher tous les reproches qu'à l'époque, je n'avais jamais prononcé ou même pensé. Mais je ne le pus pas.

Parce que je savais ce que c'était d'être remplie de culpabilité.

Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, j'ouvris la bouche :

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Alice, avouai-je. Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu.

Elle releva ses yeux embués vers moi, incrédule et je ne pus retenir un petit ricanement amer :

-Tu avais à peine dix-huit ans, expliquai-je simplement. Le monde tournait autour de toi. Tu n'étais pas assez mature pour t'occuper de quiconque autre que toi-même, tout comme je ne l'étais pas assez pour assumer mes choix ou mes envies.

_Je n'étais pas prête à avoir un bébé, mais encore moins d'avoir mis fin à ses jours, _seule_._

Ma mère ne s'était pas déplacée jusqu'à Forks pour m'accompagner à l'hôpital le jour de mon avortement et mon père s'était juste contenté de me déposer devant l'établissement, trop mal à l'aise pour me soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Seuls Carlisle et Esmé avaient été présents ce jour-là, même s'ils étaient restés –à ma demande- à distance.

Je revins au présent afin d'éviter de repenser à ces durs moments :

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir réagit comme une adolescente, continuai-je. Tu en étais une.

Je soupirai, me poussant à vider mon sac alors qu'Alice me regardait avec espoir :

-Oui, je t'en ai voulu, plus qu'envers Edward, mais le temps –comme on dit- apaise les blessures. On ne sera probablement plus jamais aussi proches qu'auparavant, mais rien ne nous empêche d'être respectueuse l'une envers l'autre en souvenir de notre… Amitié.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, partagée. Je savais que je faisais quelque chose de bien en disant ces mots, mais en même temps j'avais l'impression d'être trop gentille envers elle.

Je réprimai ces pensées en regardant la mine d'Alice s'assombrir sous mes yeux. Elle devait avoir comprit qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais de moi autre chose qu'une attitude cordiale au lieu de raviver la sympathique amitié qu'on avait au lycée.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-elle, l'air abattu. Et je te remercie d'accepter mes excuses, même si je sais que ça ne change rien à ce que tu as vécus.

Elle soupira fortement avant de se lever et d'avancer vers moi, et je suivis son exemple sans même que je n'y fasse attention.

-Est-ce qu'au moins je peux avoir un câlin ? me demanda-t-elle en faisant sa petite moue toute craquante qui m'avait manquée.

Je pouffai, mélancolique avant de dire :

-Bien sûr, Alice.

Et sans que je ne le vois venir, elle me sauta littéralement dessus, me serrant fortement contre elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas être détachée de moi.

Je la sentis prendre une profonde respiration avant que de légers sanglots retentirent à mes oreilles.

-Oh, Alice, soufflai-je, en resserrant mon étreinte autour de son petit corps.

-Tu m'as manquée, Bella. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée !

-Tu m'as manquée aussi.

_Même si ça ne change rien._

Je ne redeviendrais pas sa meilleure amie.

Je quitterais toujours Forks et les Etats-Unis le 7 janvier.

Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que j'avais vécu à l'époque du lycée.

.

.

**Alors ? Pas trop déçus par cette confrontation ?**

**On se rapproche tout doucement de celle qui opposera Bella et Edward… !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Katty**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Merci à **Maryfanfictions**, **birginie**, **erika shoval**, **grazie**, **Annetoutsimplement**, **nana10**, **vanina63**, **Lily**, **LoveTwilight4** et ** anayata **pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre et je salue tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture pour cette petite suite !**

**.**

**.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

.

Esmé et le fiancé d'Alice nous rejoignirent peu de temps après l'étreinte que j'avais partagé avec mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Et c'est en voyant le soulagement et le ravissement dans les yeux de la matriarche de la famille Cullen que je me rendis compte qu'elle voulait que sa fille et moi nous nous rabibochions et que, pour cela, elle nous avait laissé discuter tranquillement, sans interruption de sa part.

J'aurais dû être gênée ou que sais-je, mais au contraire, je n'en éprouvais aucun malaise.

Elle avait même eu raison.

J'avais eu besoin de cette fermeture.

Je restai avec eux plus de deux heures et c'est seulement quand Carlisle arriva que je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était.

C'est pourquoi je fis mes adieux et quittai la villa sauf qu'Alice m'intercepta alors que j'ouvrai la portière de mon véhicule :

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demandai-je en la voyant hésitante.

-Oui… Euh… Je souhaiterais t'inviter à mon mariage.

_Oh_.

-Alice, je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

C'était même l'euphémisme de l'année ! Oui, j'avais tourné la page sur notre passé commun, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je désirai refaire partie de sa vie, et surtout, qu'elle n'entre à nouveau dans la mienne.

-Oh, soupira-t-elle tristement. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

J'étais mal à l'aise face à sa peine, mais déterminée à rester sur mes positions. Je n'irai pas à son mariage.

-Je quitte les Etats-Unis pour l'Italie, m'expliquai-je malgré tout. Mon oncle m'a offert un poste que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-C'est génial pour toi, se réjouit-elle vivement. Mais… Euh… On pourra malgré tout, je ne sais pas… Rester en contact ? J'ai toujours la même adresse mail qu'au lycée, tu sais.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, approuvai-je.

Après tout, s'échanger des courriels évitait de se parler au téléphone et ne nécessitait pas de répondre immédiatement.

-Esmé a mon adresse, tu pourras la lui demander.

Elle me fit un dernier câlin avant de retourner à l'intérieur, me laissant avec l'esprit submergé d'émotions diverses.

Ça avait été une journée intense !

Je soupirai profondément, les mains sur le volant, avant de m'engager sur la piste qui menait à une route goudronnée qui elle, se rendait au centre-ville de Forks.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir une sorte de virage comme dans mon souvenir, je tombai sur une intersection.

J'avais tellement été distraite, à l'aller, que je n'avais pas remarqué les modifications qu'avaient subis ce chemin et encore moins cette nouvelle route qui menait plus au Nord.

_Vers la maison d'Edward_, réalisai-je, subitement, mettant ma voiture au point mort.

Que devais-je faire, maintenant ?

Aller chez Edward comme j'avais prévu d'y aller ?

Rentrer chez moi ?

Il était tard après tout, pour une visite de courtoisie et puis j'avais besoin de rentrer pour cuisiner le diner de Charlie.

Sauf que je _voulais _parler à Edward.

Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, quand aurais-je le courage d'y retourner avant mon départ en Italie ?

Charlie pouvait attendre.

_Non_, il attendra.

Je sortis mon téléphone et lui envoyais un court message lui disant que je rentrerais tard et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter puis je regardai cette fameuse nouvelle route.

Celle qui aurait dû me conduire chez moi.

_Non, ne pense pas à ça._ _Cette optique fait partie du passé._

Je mis mon clignotant malgré l'absence de véhicules à cette intersection et tournais en direction du Nord, l'allure au ralenti.

J'allai y aller à mon rythme.

.

.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

_**.**_

-N'oubliez pas de m'appeler en cas d'urgence, répétai-je à Charlotte, une infirmière de nuit. Ou même si vous avez le moindre doute sur un traitement !

-Oui, docteur Cullen, acquiesça-t-elle en roulant des yeux, habituée de mes recommandations. Maintenant, faut y aller, il est vingt-deux heures passées alors que vous avez fini à dix-huit heures !

-En cas de complications lors d'un accouchement ou de césarienne, cette nuit, c'est moi qu'il faut joindre. Le Dr Gerandi a un empêchement familial.

-Je lis le cahier de communication ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Alors zou !

Et elle fila rapidement dans un couloir en me souhaitant une bonne nuit alors que je la regardai faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je savais que j'étais un peu lourd, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

J'avais besoin de m'investir à fond dans mon boulot.

C'était ma rédemption.

Surtout après avoir vu Bella et qu'un quelconque pardon de sa part était exclu.

Repenser à elle me serra le cœur mais je réprimai vivement tout mauvais souvenir d'elle et de notre dernière confrontation dans un coin de mon cerveau alors que je me dirigeai chez moi, à bord de ma Volvo.

Je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée à broyer du noir.

Non, je voulais une bonne douche et cuisiner un bon petit plat.

La cuisine était devenue une vraie passion depuis mes études de médecine, étant donné que je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à téléphoner pour me faire livrer mon repas.

C'est pourquoi j'avais suivis des cours de cuisine, en plus de celles pour devenir pédiatre sans même que Maggie ne le sache. Je n'avais d'ailleurs, jamais cuisiné pour elle.

_Plutôt mourir que d'alimenter ses espoirs !_

C'était mon petit jardin secret.

Un lien que je voulais conserver avec Bella que je voyais –à l'époque du lycée- toujours cuisiner pour son père et moi, durant notre temps ensemble.

Un temps heureux.

Et j'avais besoin de bons souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer.

C'est en me garant devant ma maison que je remarquai le véhicule inconnu déjà stationné.

Une Audi A1 marron.

Je ne connaissais personne qui en avait une de cette couleur.

Puis je vis la plaque d'immatriculation.

Une plaque d'Arizona.

Bella ?

Les mains soudainement moites et le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me garai à côté de l'Audi puis coupai le moteur, haletant.

_Ça ne peut pas être Bella_, tentai-je de me raisonner. _Pas après la dernière fois…_

Oui, mais si c'était elle ?

Je n'étais pas un optimiste, mais l'espoir est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler. Et là, elle s'emparait de moi de manière insidieuse et si fortement.

A cause de la nuit et de nos vitres teintées, je ne voyais rien quand je regardais dans la direction de la voiture étrangère alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de mon véhicule.

Le visiteur n'en fit pas de même, à mon grand étonnement, et en regardant vers la porte d'entrée de ma maison, je ne vis personne.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Où était la personne qui apparemment était venue me rendre visite ?

C'est en me dirigeant vers l'avant de l'Audi que je la vis, à travers son pare-brise.

Bella.

Paisiblement endormie au volant.

Mon cœur rata un battement parce que voir à nouveau Bella en train de dormir me toucha beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

J'avais toujours adoré la regarder dormir.

Elle ressemblait à un ange, tout comme maintenant.

Un ange qui avait souffert part ma faute, mais un magnifique ange malgré tout.

Mais que faisait-elle là, chez moi ?

M'attendait-elle ?

J'aurais tellement voulu que se soit le cas…

Sauf qu'elle était probablement venue se promener dans les environs. Après tout, notre clairière n'était pas loin…

Mais l'excuse de la visite me paraissait plus réaliste.

_Idéaliste, tu veux dire !_

Je fis taire ma conscience et profitai du doux mais douloureux spectacle que m'offrait Bella sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ça m'avait manqué.

Non, _elle_ m'avait manqué.

Pendant bientôt dix ans nous avions été séparés par ma faute mais jamais jusqu'à maintenant sa présence n'avait comblé le vide que j'avais en moi.

J'étais tellement noyé dans ma culpabilité que j'en avais occulté _son _absence dans ma vie.

Ou alors c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle dormait, que ses paupières closes me cachaient toute la peine et la douleur que ses yeux me dévoilaient.

En cet instant, je n'avais pas besoin de me sentir mal parce qu'elle ne me renvoyait pas –inconsciemment- mes erreurs en pleine face.

En cet instant, je ne voyais que Bella et ce qu'elle avait représenté pour moi par le passé.

Mon âme sœur.

La seule femme que j'avais aimé.

Celle avec qui je voulais passer ma vie et mourir dans ses bras.

Et en la regardant dormir, je sus que les paroles que j'avais prononcé plus de dix ans plus tôt étaient vraies :

_« Je t'aimerais toujours, Bella. »_

.

.

**J'ai perdu personne ?**

**Oui, je sais, j'abuse, j'avais dis dans le précédent chapitre que ce serait la confrontation entre Bella et Edward et BIM, je ne la fais pas encore^^**

**PROMIS, cette fois, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre !**

**Katty**


	9. Chapter 9

.

Pour commencer, je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre m'a causé un peu de mal ! Au départ, je le voyais d'une manière, puis d'une autre, puis je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite, ensuite j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre de « Quatre vies à relier » (qui est maintenant à moitié écrit, HOURRA !) en sachant qu'entre temps, j'ai eu une grosse baisse de morale avec ce qui m'arrive dans ma vie personnelle… Bref, malgré toutes mes aventures, j'espère que ce chapitre (que j'imagine tant attendu, hein^^) vous plaira !

Je remercie ensuite **erika shoval**, **PatiewSnows**, **littlemissbelly, nonore, Habswifes, birginie, littleangelordevil93, anayata, Grazie, Fanoudusud, bellariane, mlca66, nana10, kinoum, Annetoutsimplement et Louise Malone **pour leur review au précédent chapitre ! Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à croire qu'on en soit déjà à 122 reviews en à peine 8 chapitres !** Merci **à vous ! Je n'oublis pas les lecteurs (toujours plus nombreux) qui ne laissent pas de trace de leurs passage, à vous, je vous fais de GROS bisous pour vous être arrêter sur cette histoire !

**Et enfin à tous, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

.

Je rêvai.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

J'étais bien, _si bien_ alors que je me rappelai très bien avoir été carrément angoissé, en arrivant devant la maison d'Edward.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais calme, apaisée.

_-Bella._

J'avais même l'impression d'être dans une bulle chaude, confortable, bercée.

-_Bella, réveilles-toi._

-Mmmh, Edward, soufflai-je en appuyant ma tête vers un appui chaud.

-Il commence à faire vraiment froid dans ta voiture, dit-il tout contre ma joue. Tu commences même à avoir les lèvres bleues.

_Froid ? Voiture ? Bleu ?_

Ces mots semblaient si différents de ce que je ressentais i peine quelques secondes que je fronçai les sourcils, perturbée.

Je quittai peu à peu l'univers des rêves et ouvris doucement les yeux, essayant de m'adapter à l'obscurité qui continuait de m'envelopper malgré la lumière du plafonnier de mon véhicule.

-C'est ça, Bella, sourit Edward en me caressant doucement la joue. Heureusement que tu avais retiré ta clé du contact, ça a déverrouillé les portières. Je sais à quel point tu as le sommeil profond et si je n'avais pas pu te réveiller, tu aurais finis en beau glaçon !

-Edward ? balbutiai-je, perdue.

-Oui, ma belle, c'est moi, chuchota-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux avant de croiser ses prunelles émeraudes qui me faisaient tant chavirer avant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément, sereine.

Il était si beau ! Et ce sourire en coin qu'il me faisait me rappelait tant de bons souvenirs !

A cet instant plus que tout, je remarquai à quel point il était resté le même Edward du lycée mais en même temps, il semblait si différent ! Je l'avais connu quelque peu égoïste, alors que là, il me semblait si désintéressé. A l'époque, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, il était toujours bien habillé, bien coiffé… Bref, irréprochable, alors que maintenant, il semblait… Négligé: Non rasé depuis quelques jours, fatigué, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment à la pointe de la mode ! Il portait même de vieilles converses qui avaient vu de biens meilleurs jours.

Il me paraissait pourtant plus _humain_ et encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mon cœur rata un battement à cette constatation.

-Tu es prête à te lever ? me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence parmi lesquelles nous nous fixions intensément. Un bon chocolat chaud te ferait du bien.

Je balbutiai un oui quelque peu gênée et tentai de complètement me s'éveiller en me passant une main sur mon visage. Sauf que je fis ce geste en sortant de mon véhicule et ne vis donc pas la plaque de verglas sur lequel mon pied se posa.

Je me réveillai complètement lorsque je glissai et tandis les mains en avant pour éviter de me cogner la tête dans ma chute. Sauf que je tombai sur Edward, qui était resté en face de moi, à quelque pas :

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout en passant ses bras autour de moi, me serrant doucement contre lui.

J'haletai sous les émotions qui s'emparaient de moi : Gêne, reconnaissance… Mais c'était surtout l'excitation qui prédominait. Mon bas-ventre se contracta en sentant son souffle chaud contre mon cou, ses doigts dansés sur ma taille avant qu'il ne me l'agrippe alors que des frissons s'emparaient de moi.

_Bon sang,_ depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressentis toutes ses sensations ?

J'avais pourtant eu deux, trois hommes –même si ça ne durait à peine quelques jours chacun- dans ma vie mais je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de fondre dans leurs bras, de me noyer sous leurs toucher… Rien de tout ça depuis une décennie.

_Depuis Edward_, remarquai-je.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, mon nez se cala contre son cou, respirant son odeur –la même qu'au lycée mais en plus poivrée, plus _homme-_ avant de gémir en sentant qu'il en faisait de même de son côté.

Comme j'étais heureuse d'avoir oublié mon écharpe en Arizona !

-Tu sens toujours aussi bon, souffla-t-il alors que je sentis bien distinctement son érection prendre vie contre mon ventre.

-Edward, gémis-je en ondulant des hanches à la cherche d'une quelconque friction qui apaiserait mon excitation.

-Merde, souffla-t-il en suivant mon mouvement.

Mais se fut sa bouche mordillant mon cou qui me fit remonter les mains sur sa chevelure indomptable alors que je basculai ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de peau à explorer.

_Bon, c'était si bon !_

Et se fut encore meilleure quand je sentis ses grandes mains prendre mes fesses en coupe pour me coller à lui et sans que je n'y réfléchisse à deux fois, je me servis de l'appui que j'avais sur ses cheveux pour attirer sa tête vers la mienne avant de m'emparer de sa bouche de mes lèvres avides.

Et le baiser que l'on échangea fut fougueux, passionné, merveilleux. Encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs ! La langue d'Edward rencontra la mienne sans la moindre hésitation et très vite, je le sentis me diriger vers sa maison avant qu'il ne me porte en se servant de ses mains qui malaxaient toujours mon postérieur, parce que j'étais trop lente.

Mais je m'en moquais.

Je n'ouvris même pas les yeux, parce que je ne voulais pas voir l'intérieur de son nouveau chez lui –et pas _notre_ chez _nous- _et le laissai me pousser dans, ce que je devinais, être sa chambre quand je fus allongée sur un lit avant que son corps ne couvre le mien.

Cependant, je gardai mes yeux hermétiquement fermés.

Je voulais rester dans le monde où Edward et moi ne nous étions jamais quittés, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de grossesse, d'avortement, de désillusions.

Un monde où Edward et moi nous nous aimions.

Parce que je me rendis compte que même si je n'en étais plus amoureuse, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour raviver notre flamme.

J'étais toujours autant attachée à lui.

Et je le serais probablement toute ma vie.

-Ouvre tes yeux, Bella, dit calmement Edward alors qu'une de ses mains me caressait la joue après avoir posé ses lèvres sur mon front.

Et je le fis, parce que je ne pouvais pas résister à son ténor envoûtant et ce que je vis dans ses prunelles émeraudes me fit frissonner: Tellement de tendresse, de dévotion dans son regard noircit par l'excitation !

Voyait-il la même chose dans mes yeux ? Voyait-il mes doutes sur ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pas à cause de notre passé commun, mais sur les répercutions que ça pouvaient engendrer par la suite.

Pourtant, j'avais besoin de lui. Plus que tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sembla se raviser alors que son regard prenait un nouvel éclat avant que la détermination ne prenne le relais: Doucement, presque craintivement, il approcha sa tête de la mienne, ses yeux ne me quittant pas une seule seconde.

Il allait m'embrasser.

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, c'était plus comme si le baiser que nous allions échanger était une sorte de permission d'aller plus loin, comme s'il me laissait le choix de l'arrêter -de _nous_ arrêter- pour que nous ne franchissions pas cette limite qui nous séparait depuis dix ans.

Et ce geste me toucha. Parce que j'avais le choix, choix que je n'avais pas réellement eu des années plus tôt.

Alors je fis ce que j'avais inconsciemment eu envie depuis que je l'avais recroisé, au début de mon séjour à Forks : Je l'embrassai avec ardeur, voire avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Parce que c'était un au revoir.

Notre dernière étreinte.

Celle que nous n'avions jamais eu.

C'était notre façon de tourner définitivement la page sur notre histoire, sur ce passé commun qui nous faisait encore souffrir.

Edward le comprit parfaitement et chacun de ses baisers, caresses, coups de reins qui me menaient doucement mais sûrement vers un orgasme salvateur me montraient à quel point il était désolé.

Et il en fut de même pour moi, à son égard.

Parce que moi aussi j'avais mes torts. Torts que je voulais absoudre pour de bon.

Et alors que nous nous endormissions sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, complètement épuisés, nos mains se trouvèrent et se lièrent avant que je n'entende difficilement la voix d'Edward murmurer d'une voix enraillée :

-Reste avec moi, Bella.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le produit de mon imagination…

.

.

.

**TADAM !**

**Tout compte fait, il n'y a pas eu de confrontation ! Du moins pas de la nature que vous le pensiez ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pensé à ce dénouement qu'hier matin, en me réveillant alors que je rêvais/réfléchissais à cette histoire… Pas trop déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de cris, de bagarre endiablé voire de vrai lemon (ouais je n'étais pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour en écrire un, désolée :))?**

**Je pense malgré tout que je me suis rattrapée avec l'avant dernière phrase, non ?^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pour commencer, BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! Bien évidemment, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne santé, beaucoup d'amour, de bonheur, d'argent !**

**Je vous trouve quand même chanceux parce que c'est ma deuxième publication cette semaine (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, j'ai ENFIN terminé ma première grosse fiction « Quatre vies à relier » même s'il est fort possible que je publie, dans un avenir proche ou lointain un épilogue (mais je ne le certifie pas !) et c'est d'ailleurs son écriture qui m'avait ralentie sur « Aller de l'avant ».**

**Dans tous les cas, je remercie **Angel16, dolylavi, birginie, nana10, PatiewSnows, Alex16, Maryfanfictions, mlca66, erika shoval, Grazie, Annetoutsimplement, anayata, Habswifes **et** Louise Malone **d'avoir laissé une review au précédent chapitre ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur cette petite histoire !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! A vous de le lire pour savoir s'il y aura un happy end ou non !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais installée dans mon appartement de Florence.

Tous mes cartons étaient enfin vides. Max, mon chat semblait s'être déjà bien acclimaté à notre nouveau domicile même si je pense qu'il préfèrera la petite maisonnette que mon oncle Aro m'avait dégoté à Volterra pour les week-ends et vacances loin de la ville.

Il faisait un peu frisquet dans cette ville –on était à la mi-janvier-mais il faisait beau. Le ciel était d'ailleurs dépourvu de nuages et la neige n'était pas tombée cette année à part quelques centimètres mi novembre que la pluie avait facilement balayé par la suite.

Ça me changeait complètement de Forks et de Phoenix. Florence était d'ailleurs le juste milieu niveau climatique mais tellement plus enrichissante niveau culturel et professionnel ! C'est pour ça que j'avais passé ma dernière semaine de vacances dans les rues de cette magnifique ville italienne, à renouer avec le pays de ma mère, à replonger dans la langue chantante des italiens dont je récupérai assez facilement l'accent.

Les cartons pouvaient attendre.

Surtout quand leur déballage signifiait que j'allais définitivement rester en Italie et pas retourner en Washington par le prochain avion.

Je devais laisser Edward derrière moi.

.

_Un cocon._

_J'étais dans un cocon._

_Chaud, doux, accueillant._

_Et comme dans un cocon, je m'y sentais bien._

_En sécurité._

_Je savais que je dormais, que je rêvai, quand je me voyais rire aux éclats en tournant sur moi-même dans la clairière où nous avions eu l'habitude d'aller, à l'époque du lycée, Edward et moi._

_Mais qu'importe._

_Ça faisait du bien d'être heureuse pour une fois. Même si ce n'était qu'imaginaire._

_Parce que ça me faisait chaud au cœur malgré tout._

_C'était comme un souvenir que je chérirais quand je me réveillerais._

_Qui me tiendra compagnie quand le froid aura regagné ses droits sur mon corps._

_J'enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller alors que j'étais à plat ventre avant que je ne sente quelque chose de chaud effleurer ma joue._

_Et ensuite, se fut un souffle qui se fit sentir contre mon visage._

_Le tout, me donna la chaire de poule mais je ne sursautai pas parce que je connaissais ce toucher._

_Celui d'Edward._

_Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux, me prodiguant un massage irrésistible qui me sortit définitivement du sommeil._

_-Ouvre tes yeux, belle ange, susurra-t-il en utilisant les mêmes mots qu'à l'époque où nous sortions ensemble._

_Et parce que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser quoique se soit quand il me parlait sur ce ton là et avec ces mots précis, je les ouvris et le vis en face de moi, me regarder comme si j'étais la plus belle créature de son univers._

_Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu cette adoration à mon égard dans les yeux d'un homme ?_

Chez personne en dehors d'Edward_, remarquai-je péniblement._

_Le sourire en coin tendre de l'homme allongé à mes côtés m'empêcha de ruminer mes sombres pensées et fit battre mon cœur plus fort._

_Mieux, il fit courber mes lèvres vers le haut et je sentis une vague d'amour pour lui me submerger sans que je ne veuille la réfréner._

_Parce que _j'aimai Edward _alors que j'avais cru que je l'avais définitivement oublié. _

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

_Mais cette nuit…_

_Cette nuit, nous nous étions pardonnés avec nos corps._

_Cette nuit, nous nous étions découverts à nouveau._

Cette nuit pourrait être un nouveau départ pour nous deux.

_Sauf que je réprimais tout de suite l'espoir qui m'envahissait sous cette pensée._

_Il était trop tard pour nous. Même si l'illusion était belle._

_Cependant, ça ne m'empêcha pas d'admirer Edward alors qu'il me caressait le dos, ses yeux verts toujours plongés dans les miens._

« J'adore tes yeux. Ils sont si expressifs même lorsque tu viens à peine de te réveiller » _m'avait-il dit par le passé._

_Alors il devait voir cet éclat particulier que faisait briller l'amour dans mes prunelles. Le même qui faisait scintiller les siennes comme de vrais émeraudes._

_Au bout d'un moment calme et silencieux, Edward se pencha en avant et m'embrassa délicatement, limite chastement, faisant presque vaciller mes convictions sur notre futur._

Presque.

_-Bonjour, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche._

_-Bonjour, répondis-je de la même manière._

_Puis sans plus attendre, je fis passer une de mes mains dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés afin de rapprocher sa tête de moi et lui volai un baiser qui se transforma vite en un déferlement de sentiments que ni Edward, ni moi ne pouvions contrôler._

_Ça avait toujours été passionné entre nous et apparemment ça le serait toujours._

_-Je t'aime, Bella. Oh, bon sang, si tu savais comme je t'aime, susurra-t-il entre plusieurs baisers._

_Et même si mon cœur fondit comme neige au soleil face à sa déclaration, je me figeai, reprenant pied avec la réalité._

_Notre petite bulle avait éclaté._

_Et c'est avec un calme qui m'étonna étant donné que mon esprit et mes émotions étaient complètement en vrac que je lui répondis :_

_-Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Mais ça ne suffit pas : On ne peut pas ranimer un feu avec des cendres._

_Je me sentis mal à l'aise et triste aussi pendant que les traits de son visage s'affaissaient, alors je me levais et commençais à m'habiller assez rapidement._

_Je devais quitter cette maison au plus vite._

_-Attends, Bella, répliqua-t-il vivement en m'arrachant des mains le pull que je m'apprêtai à revêtir. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Pas après cette nuit._

_-Bien sûr que si, répondis-je en attrapant mon jean dans lequel je passais mes jambes avant de me lever et lui faire face. On s'est tout dit : On est désolé pour ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans. On s'est pardonné. On peut enfin tourner la page sur _toute_ cette histoire. Aller de l'avant._

_J'enfilai vite fait mes chaussettes en prononçant ces derniers mots avant d'agripper une manche de mon pull que je tirai vers moi afin de récupérer mon bien._

_Sauf qu'Edward ne lâcha pas prise. Au contraire, lui aussi tira sur mon haut en laine avant de parler :_

_-Je ne te comprends pas, Bella : On s'aime mais pour toi, ça ne suffit pas ? Je sais que notre passé commun joue contre nous, mais on n'est plus des ados ! On n'a apprit de nos erreurs ! On peut sortir de cette épreuve plus fort encore qu'avant !_

_Oh, que j'aurais aimé le croire, mais j'avais perdu ma naïveté en quittant le lycée._

_-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais à nouveau te faire confiance, lâchai-je d'un seul coup, ouvrant les vannes de ce que je retenais depuis notre rupture. J'ai besoin d'un homme sur qui je puisse compter. Un homme qui ne s'enfuira pas au premier obstacle. Un homme qui me soutienne coûte que coûte !_

_Et même si Edward broncha à chacun de mes mots, il n'hésita pas à me répondre à peine terminée :_

_-Laisse-moi le temps de regagner ta confiance._

_-Nous n'en avons pas, Edward, dis-je en secouant la tête, lasse._

_Face à l'incompréhension que ses sourcils froncés dévoilaient, je m'expliquai :_

_-Je quitte les Etats-Unis à la fin de mes vacances de fin d'année._

_-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri._

_-Mon oncle m'a proposée un poste d'enseignant en université à Florence, révélai-je. Et j'ai accepté._

_-Tu vas aller vivre en Italie ? balbutia-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire._

_-J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs à Phoenix et à Forks. Je veux _définitivement_ aller de l'avant et oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années. Vivre en Europe une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas refuser car je sais que ça m'aidera à avancer._

_-Non, non, non, paniqua-t-il en se relevant complètement avant de quitter le lit et de se poster face à moi, se moquant complètement de sa nudité. S'il te plait, Bella, oublis Florence ! Reste avec moi, on fera de nouveaux souvenirs à Forks qui effaceront, avec le temps, les anciens ! On se mariera et on habitera dans cette maison, comme on l'avait prévue ! Je te ferais des bébés, par dizaine si tu le veux mais reste, Bella !_

_Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'avais commencé à pleurer mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Edward avait les yeux brillants mais sembler se retenir de verser la moindre eau salée, voulant me montrer par ses prunelles toute sa sincérité et son amour._

_-Je t'aime, soufflai-je._

_-Non, comprit-t-il en me voyant reculer d'un pas vers la porte de sa chambre._

_-Mais c'est trop tard pour nous. J'ai des responsabilités en Italie, des responsabilités que je me dois de tenir._

_-Bella…_

_-Non, Edward, coupai-je en essuyant mes larmes. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'il te plait._

_Inspirant profondément pour me donner le courage de finir cette conversation, j'ajoutai :_

_-Laisse-moi partir, Edward. Et pour de bon cette fois. Cette séparation est notre seule issue._

_Je me retournais et quittai cette chambre qui avait accueillit nos ébats puis sortis de cette maison dont je ne regardais pas la décoration avant de monter dans mon véhicule, au bord de la rupture._

_Mais je démarrais et retournai chez mon père sans la moindre hésitation même si je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Sans cela, j'aurais probablement pu éviter de voir Edward sortir en trombe de sa maison, seulement vêtu d'un jean avant de s'immobilier sur son seuil quand il vit que j'étais déjà partie._

_C'était fini._

_._

J'avais raccourci mes vacances chez Charlie –partant le lendemain de Noël- prétextant que je devais faire mes valises alors qu'elles étaient déjà prêtes puis étais partis à Jacksonville voir ma mère et son mari, leur faire mes adieux.

Je devais partir.

Je devais fuir.

Fuir cet espoir vain et cet amour qui ne mènerait à rien.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais dans mon appartement, à broyer du noir.

A me demander si j'avais fais le bon choix en quittant Forks, en laissant Edward derrière moi.

_Allez, Bella, reprends-toi et assumes tes choix ! Tu as un poste en or ! Tu vis dans une ville de rêve ! Même si Edward et toi vous vous seriez remis ensemble, les relations longues distantes ne fonctionnent que dans très peu de cas !_

Je soupirai, complètement abattue et décidai de sortir prendre l'air.

_Comme les sept derniers jours._

J'avais besoin de me vider la tête de toutes pensées moroses et de me la remplir de toutes ces merveilles que regorgeait Florence.

Décidée, j'enfilai ma veste et attrapai mes clés avant d'ouvrir la porte mais restai figée au seuil, surprenant l'homme en face de moi qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

-Salut, dit-il simplement alors que l'ahurissement m'envahissait.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai !_

-Edward ?

Son sourire en coin me répondit alors que je reprenais pied avec la réalité et vis avec stupeur qu'il y avait deux valises à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je bêtement, en me retenant à la poignée de la porte.

Je me devais de réfréner l'espoir qui malgré tout, s'immisçait en moi.

_Protège ton cœur d'une autre déception._

-Je fais en sorte de remplir toutes les conditions qu'on a besoin pour être un couple, répondit-il. Je peux entrer ?

Et parce que je ne pouvais pas lutter plus longtemps contre mes sentiments, je laissai entrer Edward chez moi.

Dans ma vie.

Parce que je savais, au fond, que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui.

Quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver dans le futur.

Nous pouvions aller de l'avant, ensemble.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Désolée à celles qui voyaient une autre fin, je suis une HAPPPY END FOREVER !^^ Même si j'ai beaucoup hésité à laisser Edward et Bella vivre leurs vies chacun de leurs côtés.**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir écrit des reviews, mise en alerte (mon histoire et moi) et en favoris ! Ça me touche énormément de savoir que ce que j'écris peut plaire !**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Katty.**

.

**REPOST LE 6 JANVIER 2013 : Les amis, je pense avoir une bonne nouvelle : Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ! J'ai lu et relus encore et encore ce chapitre parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose puis des phrases me sont venus en tête… Jusqu'à ce que j'écrive tout un chapitre cette nuit ! Je posterais donc le vrai DERNIER chapitre ce soir, afin que les lecteurs qui ont lu ce chapitre hier voient bien qu'il y a une nouvelle publication (et pas une modification de celui-ci^^) !**

**Alors je vous dis à ce soir pour l'épilogue de cette histoire !**

**Katty**

**. **


	11. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE !**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un tout nouveau chapitre alors que je vous avais publié le dernier hier ! J'ai relu le précédent chapitre encore et encore parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose et puis des phrases ont commencés à germer dans ma tête et quand ça germe, ça pousse à vitesse grand V alors je me devais de sortir tout ça avant que ça n'explose^^**

**Encore merci à **onja, birginie, Habswifes, Annetoutsimplement (deux fois merci, hein^^), Nana10, mlca66, erika shoval, anayata, Maryfanfictions, Louise Malone, tonie et Grazie** pour leurs reviews au prétendu dernier chapitre !**

**Et bien sûr, BONNE LECTURE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ca faisait maintenant un an que j'avais rejoins Bella en Italie.

Et pas une seule fois je ne regrettais ma décision.

Pourtant, elle avait été prise sur un coup de tête et avait eu de grosses conséquences : J'avais tout quitté –mon travail, ma maison, ma famille- pour Bella.

Bella que j'aimais plus que tout depuis l'adolescence même si, des années durant, j'avais enfouis mes sentiments au plus profond de moi-même pour ne pas souffrir plus que je ne souffrais déjà.

Alors quand je l'avais revu, qu'on avait affronté nos démons ensemble, qu'on s'était pardonné puis aimé, je savais que je ne pouvais pas la laisser me quitter et disparaitre de ma vie comme ça.

_Jamais plus._

Alors j'ai pris des risques et ai organisé mon départ pour l'Europe -remerciant intérieurement Bella de m'avoir servit de prof d'Italien à l'époque du lycée- après avoir posé ma lettre de démission à l'hôpital.

Ce n'était vraiment pas la période de quitter son travail étant donné que c'était les fêtes de fin d'année et que beaucoup de membres du personnel était en vacances mais franchement, je m'en moquais complètement.

J'avais perdu assez de temps.

Ma famille a eut du mal à me laisser partir mais avait compris mes motivations et savait que je ne serais pas heureux si je ne tentais rien pour récupérer Bella.

_Ma Bella._

Depuis un an maintenant.

Nous avons eu des hauts mais aussi des bas durant ces derniers mois car même si on avait mis les choses à plats et pardonner l'autre, les dégâts étaient là.

Notre plus gros problème a été la confiance de Bella à mon égard.

Les premiers mois, j'ai dû jongler entre une Bella super câline, ouverte et épanouie et la Bella froide qui semblait se moquer de tout –de moi principalement- et complètement renfermée sur elle-même.

Mais je ne baissai jamais les bras et luttai pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance : Jamais je ne la quitterais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Ça a été dur, surtout que j'avais galéré à obtenir un titre de séjour qui me permettrait de travailler à Florence et à renouer avec l'italien, mais Bella en valait la peine.

_Nous en valions la peine._

Et mon travail acharné et notre amour pour l'autre portèrent ses fruits.

Nous étions plus heureux que jamais !

Je bossais en temps que pédiatre dans un cabinet de la ville ce qui me permettait –contrairement aux hôpitaux- de profiter des week-ends avec ma chérie.

J'ai découvert Volterra et compris pourquoi mes parents rêvaient de venir s'installer dans la région à leur retraite, puis ai rencontré la famille maternelle de Bella.

Dont le fameux Aro Volturi qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, m'avait pris sous son aile.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Du moins, jusqu'à hier.

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à apprendre à connaitre la nouvelle Bella, même si la Bella du lycée était toujours là, au fond d'elle, alors je savais quand ça n'allait pas ou quand elle avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Sauf qu'hier, j'avais pris peur en la voyant arriver complètement hagarde, voire effrayée.

Elle tenta de se reprendre quand je lui demandai ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'elle niait les faits, mais je n'étais pas dupe :

J'avais compris qu'elle avait besoin de temps –d'organiser ses pensées et ses émotions- avant de m'en parler. Alors je laissais couler.

Pour le moment.

Mais se fut dur de la voir autant stressée sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

C'est pourquoi je décidai de la surprendre en confectionnant un bon petit diner aux chandelles. J'avais même prévu des huiles parfumées et un bain chaud pour la suite pour que je puisse m'occuper d'elle, qu'elle puisse quelque peu se détendre.

Sauf que mes plans tombèrent à l'eau quand Bella entra en trombe dans notre appartement, effrayant ce pauvre Max qui s'échappa jusque dans notre chambre, et se dirigea vers moi, l'air déterminée, les joues souillées de larmes, son poing enserrant un papier :

-Edward, il faut qu'on parle ! Et cette fois, j'aurais mon mot à dire ! Mieux, mon choix est déjà fait et rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

-Wow , wow, wow ! m'écriai-je, complètement surpris de son emportement inhabituel. Calme-toi Bella ! Tu sais que je suis totalement ouvert à n'importe quel type de discussion et que je me plierai à tous tes choix, quels qu'ils soient…

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je la fixai, ahuris, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Est-ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire qu'elle… Qu'elle était…

-Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle calmement mais avec force. Et cette feuille le certifie ! appuya-t-elle me mettant sous les yeux la feuille que son poing avait froissé.

-Tu es enceinte ? balbutiai-je, bêtement.

C'était vrai ? Je veux dire, _vraiment_ vrai ?

Je… J'allai être papa ? J'allai avoir un… Un _bébé_ avec Bella ?

Je ne réalisai pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Dans ma tête c'était le néant avant que les mots de Bella ne s'impriment enfin en moi.

Puis ce fut l'explosion de joie dans mon corps.

Une prise de conscience incroyable qui me rendit complètement heureux.

Je m'imaginai marcher aux côtés d'une Bella au ventre arrondi.

Je rêvai d'une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux chocolat courir vers moi en criant « papa ! ».

Je voulais la grande maison avec la rambarde blanche remplies d'enfants et d'amour, comme celle où j'avais grandi avec mes parents.

-…Et je me moque complètement que tu n'en veuilles pas ! Parce que je n'avorterai pas ! Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, la porte est grande ouverte ! Voilà !

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je en reprenant pied avec la réalité. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes, lasse. Elle me regarda avec abattement mais se reprit et serra les dents et les poings :

-Je. N'avorterai. Pas, articula-t-elle. Est-ce clair maintenant, Edward ?

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je voudrais que tu avortes ? interrogeai-je, surpris. Au contraire, je suis très heureux que tu sois enceinte !

Ce fut son tour de se figer de stupeur et de me regarder, choquée.

-Je t'aime, Bella, dis-je en lui caressant la joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur son front. Et ce bébé est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

-Ce… C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

J'attrapai son visage de mes deux mains et lui fis relever les yeux afin qu'ils croisent les miens. Elle devait voir la sincérité qui brillait en eux :

-Je sais que j'ai merdé par le passé, mais j'avais dix-huit ans. J'étais jeune et irresponsable. Plus maintenant. J'ai muri, du moins je l'espère ! ajoutai-je pour la faire rire, avec succès.

_Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Encore plus maintenant que je sais qu'elle porte mon enfant._

-Bella. Je veux ce bébé avec toi.

-Tu ne vas pas me demander d'avorter ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, répondis-je la gorge nouée par les remords qui me tenaillaient.

-Tu ne partiras pas ?

-Jamais. Je tiens trop à toi et au petit être qui grandit en toi pour m'en aller.

-Alors… Alors on va avoir un bébé ?

Son hésitation me fit sourire mais je répondis malgré tout.

-Oui, mon ange, on va avoir un bébé.

_Et bientôt, ma Bella, je te demanderais de devenir ma femme comme j'aurais aimé que tu le sois depuis des années._

Mais comme le proverbe le dit :

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

.

**FIN**

.

**Et cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin, les amis ! Et c'est mieux comme ça, non ?^^**

**Je ne vais pas réécrire tout le blabla que j'avais écris au précédent chapitre, seulement que je vous remercie encore de vous être arrêtés sur cette histoire !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**

**.**


End file.
